The love of a mother
by Demain Matin
Summary: ¦ 1 of 2 ¦ SHONEN AI inuxkou in later chapters, sessxOC ¦ Inuyasha is struck by a strange curse, but it proves to bring him more than he expected. ¦ Mention of mpreg ¦ Edit 06.17.06: chap 0 to 4 updated for better read.
1. Prologue Background info

**06/17/06: This chapter has been edited. Changed a bit of things like grammar errors  
**

* * *

Edit of the 01/18/06: I've updated this chapter… _OK, _I deleted the prologue, as I thought that I didn't liked it. So act as there was never one ok? I also intend to make my story a bit descriptive, since after long reflection, it's a boring story. So yeah, please leave comments

* * *

Chapter 0 – Background information 

_A/N: Okay, someone asked me about Chikara's past. I guess that others too want to know how did she come to be Sesshoumaru's wife and the Inu-tachi's friend. _

_So here's a legend about her past:_

A long time ago, when the gods were created, life was peaceful. Then, the lands were populated by humans and demons. The Sun god and the Moon goddess fell deeply in love. The gods were attached, as a human form to their element. Being the Sun and the Moon, the lovers could only see each other at sunrise and sunset; which saddened them immensely. Thus, one day, they decided to renounce to their human form and transformed into simple element spirits. They then created a child that contained both their powers, to always remember each other's proof of love. The infant, which was a little girl, was named Chikara, in symbolism of her great powers.

The child grew with the years and became a woman. She was a beautiful sight; in the day, she was blond with straight hair and with blue eyes. Her skin was a rosy peach, had white bird wings and was rather shy. At night, her skin was more greyish, she had bat wings and pointy ears. Her eyes were a bloody red and her hair was curly and black; she was more edgy and arrogant.

_Now how she fits in my story:_

Chikara was traveling to no where in specific. Someday, she saw a poor old woman dying on the side of the path. She helped her and the old woman showed her where she came from; it was a hidden village, one that was concealed by a magic spell. The villagers saw in Chikara a source of power that they could take advantage of; so they captured her. They took her memories away and used her healing and foretelling powers. She stayed imprisoned for seventy-four years.

One day, a little girl came by and released her. Chikara was now free; to thank the little girl, she didn't destroy the village, but she now couldn't trust any men and had a need of vengeance toward humans in general. She continued to travel and fell upon a demon which she engaged a battle with, wanting to pass out her frustrations. Unfortunately for her, that demon had "friends" that came to help him. She was poisoned, even though she destroyed them. She then retreated to a nearby forest. She looked at the moon and used it to heal her wounds, but it didn't extract the poison in her blood, so she fell in a coma state. She didn't know it, but someone had watched the entire battle: a certain Inuyoukai, lord of the Western Lands. He was interested in what she was: she looked like no demon, and she was certainly no human with those kinds of powers. So he did something he would never have done; he healed her with what he knew of healing with herbs.

After a few days, she was healthy again, and she could feel that there was something special about him. They talked about her future and he asked her what she wanted from life; she answered him that she wanted to be happy. He offered her that happiness by becoming his mate. He thought that by becoming a Lady, she would be happy because she could have anything she wanted, instead of living poorly.

Afterward, they went to live to his castle. But, not long after, he resumed his journey to find Tetsusaiga. Chikara tried to keep him at home, but it was useless. He promised her that he would come to visit her every month.

One month, he came and she told him that she was pregnant. He was happy inside, but outside he didn't let it show. She was very sad because at first, she thought that he would be thrilled by the news. Thus, after he returned on the road again, she left a message at the castle that was saying that she would also be on a journey, one that could offer her true happiness, since the lord couldn't. She said that she would come back for the birth of the child. (But don't worry, their relationship will get better in The Love of a Mother)

Then when she thought that it was time, she wanted to come back, but with her poor sense of orientation and her stubbornness, she wasn't able to go home. She tried to enter a village to pass the night, but with her look, they thought she was a demon so they started to attack her. Kagome and Inuyasha, returning to the well, saw this and Kagome, with her great compassion, instructed Inuyasha to save the poor pregnant woman. Then Chikara explained her story to them… but omitted that her husband was the Lord of the Western Lands.

_About Takato:_

He's the son born from the union of Chikara and Sesshoumaru. He is full demon, since Chikara's body is a simple human, and it is her soul that is one of a goddess so it makes her an 'empty shell'... kind of. So if ever she dies, then he'll become the next Sun and Moon god. If she had other children and Takato would die, then the next god/goddess would be the second oldest child and it continues on like that until there is no more descendant of Chikara's blood. For a physical description of Takato, continue to read The Love of a Mother (chapter 13: That!)


	2. Why?

**06/17/06: This chapter has been edited. I made it longer and by all gods, it makes more sense now when you read it **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Why? 

In a forest in Feudal Japan, in the middle of a beautiful and shiny afternoon, a gang of Shikon shards hunters were arguing again. There was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Chikara and her young son Takato asleep in her arms, Kagome and finally, Inuyasha.

The active subject was about that last bag of chips that Kagome had given to Inuyasha. His feelings were a bit… negative when something 'bad' happened to it.

°°°

"Inuyasha, come on, stop wasting your time on that little detail" said Kagome.

"No I won't! Shippo stomped on my last potato chip and I'm gonna get my revenge!" Inuyasha growled.

As soon as he got up to try something on the cub, Kagome unleashed _the_ word. "SIT!" and _BANG!_ poor Inuyasha got buried in the ground. Miroku and Sango looked at the hole in the forest ground.

After the spell broke, someone very angry struggled to get out of the fresh ground fissure.

"Hey what was that for! I ain't done anything!" yelled Inuyasha. The gang could almost see the steam coming out of his cute little doggy ears.

Shippo backed away to be sure not to anger more the half-demon.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt little kids and you know it…" laughed Chikara, while wanting to help him getting up, but only to be rejected: "Thanks," he said harshly "but I don't need any help, I'm a grown up, after all" he said arrogantly, dusting off the dirt on his pants after finally getting out of the hole. Being her childish because of her Sun form, she gave him a nudge on the shoulder to thank him for his arrogance and stuck out her tong.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's true…for both Inuyasha and Chikara…" said Miroku, while facing the demon slayer.

"Indeed." agreed Sango, while giggling.

Inuyasha, angry, sat so roughly that the dirt elevated from the ground and spread on everyone. He then started to act like a five year old child and pouted while sitting crossed-leg, showing that he had no intentions of continuing to travel: "There! I won't move an inch until I receive some excuses… from everybody."

"Aww, come on Inuyasha," said Kagome "it was only a joke…" She rolled her eyes toward the sky.

"Yeah, we all know how mature you are… when you want to show it of course" Chikara said, putting emphasis on her last words. "Don't get all mad just because we are having a little fun on your back. Come on now, let's continue our road; Kagome felt a Shikon shard in this direction, we have to go east the fastest we can" she said, chirpily.

Miroku, seeing that they would change nothing to Inuyasha's mood, he sighed and spoke up: "Well, why not camp here for tonight, it's early enough so we can go hunt and get something fresh for dinner. Maybe fish? What do you think guys?"

Sango looked around and answered: "I don't know Miroku; I sense something weird about this place…"

Chikara waved her unoccupied hand at Sango showing the girl that she had a solution. She told her that they should only have to stay on their guard for the night and each one of them, except for Shippo and Kirara, would have a turn of watch for the night.

So they went on and prepared their camp. Miroku, Sango and Kirara went to fish, while Kagome kept her worries for herself as she helped Chikara to gather the wood for the fire.

°°°

Around midnight, the turn of guard of Inuyasha was done and it was Chikara's. She sat from her sleeping position as Inuyasha approached her: "Do you want me to hold Takato while you guard?" His mood had changed from the afternoon and he realized he had been a bit harsh with her; though he would never apologize he wanted to help her instead.

She looked at him hesitantly, thinking about her answer. Her Night form reflected much more than her Day form, taking all elements in question most of the time, so she wouldn't act stupidly.

Chikara sighed, decided of her answer: "If you wish so. It doesn't bother me at all; in fact, I think it would be the best, because like this I can concentrate on my duty." She smiled. "It's okay, but you have to be careful. He's so small and with your clawed hands, you might hurt him unconsciously."

So Inuyasha took the baby in his arms to go to sleep and yawned. He said goodnight to Chikara and found himself a comfortable spot between the roots of a nearby tree. He laid there and after a few minutes, he started to snore softly.

Chikara looked at the fire and sighed; there was definitely something strange about this place; she had to stay alert. She poked the fire with a stick; she hoped that it wasn't something terrible.

°°°

A few hours later, the whole gang woke up, sensing evil stirring in the area. Kagome, the first one of them to be fully awake, was very aware of the danger: "Guys, can you feel this? It's coming from the north and it's pretty powerful. Everyone on your guard! Watch out…!" Everyone looked around. Shippo, shivering, jumped on Kagome's shoulder, trying to gain a bit of protection from her. The young priestess took an arrow from her quilt and took her bow, ready to attack.

A sinister laugh echoed from the trees and a cloud of smoke quickly surrounded the area where the gang was camping. Two figures emerged from it: one very small and a larger one. As the cloud disappeared, the gang was able to see that it was an old sorceress and her monstrous demon slave.

"What do you want, you ugly woman?" launched Inuyasha, not caring if he'd provoke her quickly.

"I was sent here from someone to kill you, of course" the old witch said, shrugging, like it was as normal as a walk in the park.

"By whom? Naraku?" Inuyasha quickly shot back.

"Hum, let me think," the witch tapped her finger on her repulsive chin. "I don't know. I didn't even see him; he was in the shadows and didn't say much." She shrugged. "Only that if I could find a way to eliminate the half-demon Inuyasha, I was to be greatly rewarded!" She grinned evilly, thinking about her reward.

"Feh! As if you could kill me, you bitch! Prepare - "

Inuyasha was cut by the small cry of a baby. At that moment, he realized that Takato was still in his arms and was _supposed_ to stay safe.

He lanced a look at Chikara and he saw her emotions all written over her face; she wanted her son close to her. He could have given her back Takato, but it was too risky; the enemy could spot the baby and target it as a weak point. He couldn't engage a battle, either, because he couldn't take the chance harming Takato, so he gave a sign about that. Everyone saw that move and understood that this battle couldn't be fought with Inuyasha, they had to fight alone.

Sango made a move first. She released her Hiraikotsu and missed; it passed trough the enemy, just like if that sorceress was like thin air. She caught her weapon that came back. She frowned not liking what happened.

The witch didn't even flinch.

Next was Miroku; he tried to hit her with his staff, but still no effects. He and Sango looked at each other desperately. They backed down to let Kagome try; maybe her light arrows could do something about that monster.

Kagome took one from her quilt and stretched her bow. As she was about to release it, the old witch opens her scarred mouth: "That will not work, young priestess!" Kagome looked perplexed. The witch continued: "My slave: go and bring me that half-demon and hurry up!"

At the instruction from its master, the demon jumped in the air. Kagome tried to hit him, but he was too fast and she missed. He landed right in front of his target and let go a maniacal laugh, one of those that sends you chills down your spine. Inuyasha was showing no signs of fear or moving. He tried to hide Takato with his sleeves, hoping that that monster didn't see him.

"Hold him down! I need time to think about how I'll destroy him, and I don't think he'll want to wait calmly while I do that" the sorceress barked at her demon slave.

At that moment, Chikara jumped on that occasion to take her chance at killing that demon that was threatening her son and her brother in law. She took her staff that lied beside her and lounge to attack the slave demon. He evaded but retaliated and she blocked with her goddess staff. The battle continued as intense as it begun. She was a bit frustrated because she wasn't strong enough to kill it, only able to block his attacks or evade them.

Seeing this, Shippo got an idea. Since he was on Kagome's shoulder, he told her his plan in her ear. She nodded and Shippo jumped in the air: "Fox Fire!" He aimed for the demon. The fire was burning the monster's face and that got its attention fast; he tried to stop it from stinging. At that moment, Kagome shot an arrow and hit it right in the middle of the nose, making its head explode. The body fell instantly to the ground, lifelessly.

Looking at the result, the witch's eyes widened and she yelled: "No! My precious slave! What have you done to it? Oh, it will not end like this! No after all these efforts I made to find my prey! If I can't eliminate you in this form, Inuyasha, I'll try something else! Take this!" She chanted something and waved her hands. A black energy poured from them and went right into Inuyasha's direction.

Miroku tried to stop it with his wind tunnel, but it didn't work, it continued its path toward its target. But it was too late to try something else. It enveloped Inuyasha and a crying Takato. As it glowed a bright blue light, Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious. Out of bad luck, he didn't fell on the baby, who was lifeless too.

"NO! My baby!" cried Chikara, while running toward her friend and child.

"Why you-you BITCH!" Sango yelled almost flying toward the sorceress, her eyes wet with tears. Her anger made her fight like there was no end. The old woman could fight too; but she only evaded Sango's attacks.

The witch jumped on a tree branch, and laughed.

Then she vanished, as well as her follower. An evil laugh was heard, like it was coming from nowhere: "Hope you'll all like my little gift in return to what you did to what is mine. But don't worry, we will all meet again, since I haven't finished my job with _little_ Inuyasha here… Ha ha ha…" The laughing echoed in the forest and then stopped.

Everyone rushed to check on Inuyasha who was still unconscious, as well as Takato. They feared the worst, but since the old sorceress said that her business was unfinished, that probably meant that they weren't dead… at least they hoped.

Chikara kneeled down to Takato, touched his forehead and checked if he was still breathing. She then petted his short hair and whispered: "Wake up, baby… please, mommy needs you! I couldn't bear life without you…"

She cried and everybody hoped that Takato and Inuyasha would wake up fast and be okay. They too wanted to cry, but kept it for themselves not to worry Chikara. It must be horrible to lose its child of such a young age.

Kagome shook her head, a bit frustrated, looked at Chikara and saw that something needed to be done. She took the crying woman by the shoulders and said: "Could you please stop crying? I'm trying to think about a way to wake them both."

Chikara was so stunned that she stopped. Her mouth was hanging open like a gaping fish.

"Now that's better, right?" Kagome asked more nicely, a shy smile on her face.

"No, no-not really." Chikara's ebony hair fell in front, covering her face.

Visibly, the goddess was still downbeat. But, it was a bit understandable, but still, it was better to find positive in the negative situation. Kagome got an idea of what to say and smiled. "But at least you stopped crying for nothing. Don't worry and be happy that he's still alive."

Chikara looked in Kagome's eyes and saw the determination that gave her hope. "Yes… you-you're right. I-I must be strong for my child." Chikara stuttered confidently, slowly stopping to cry, only shaking from all the emotions.

And with this, she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. She took Takato in her arms from Inuyasha's, got up and gently tickled her son's belly: "Wake up little one, your mommy wants to see your beautiful eyes. Don't you want to see me?"

As Chikara tried to wake her son, the others tried to wake Inuyasha too. Kagome started to check his pulse; she raised his eyelid, to see if there was some reaction. She let go a loud sigh, as his iris was shrinking to the small light of the still burning fire. At least, things were not as bad as they first thought they would.

°°°

A few minutes had already passed, everyone was anxious to see those two awake, but they were waiting patiently: Miroku was pacing, Kagome was chewing her bottom lip, Shippo was asleep on Kagome's lap and Sango was petting so hard Kirara that the poor cat demon jumped off her and climbed onto Miroku's shoulder.

Then, when nobody expected something to happen, Chikara whispered excitedly: "Oh my, by all Gods! He's waking up!"


	3. What?

**06/17/06: This chapter has been edited. Again, I made it longer and made it easier to read. Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 2 – What? 

Inuyasha woke up, his head hurting a bit; it was like he had fought with Kagura and received her Dance of Blades right on the head.

He opened his eyes. At first, things were a bit foggy. Then it became clearer and clearer, but strangely, everything was a bit bigger for him. Somebody was holding him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was only able to babble. Then the person whom was holding him looked down and said: "Oh my good one! He's waking up!" That voice. He knew who it belonged to; it was Chikara's. But why was she the one who was holding him?

She smiled widely and looked at the baby when she felt it moving in her arms: "Oh little one! I'm so happy to see that you're awake! Mommy was so afraid that-that..." Then she started to cry again. But this time, it was because she was happy. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her free arm.

Inuyasha stared at her and tried to tell her that she didn't have the right person. '_What's wrong with her?_ he thought. '_Maybe she's gone nuts. Oww, my head hurts_.' As he said that, he brought his hand to his head and saw something he couldn't believe; his hands and claws were so small and he had stripes, just like Takato's, that were never there before. As he wondered how did that happened, he felt Chikara lift him up and give him a small kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you Takato." She cuddled the infant closely to her.

"_**What**? I'm not Takato! Oh no! That sorceress will pay, that's for sure!_" Inuyasha started to panic and cried.

"What's wrong, baby? Is everything alright? Please stop crying. Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of…" Chikara tried to calm whom she thought was Takato.

'_If that's what she thinks, then she mustn't have seen yet that I'm not her son. If only she knew, she wouldn't say that there's nothing to be afraid of,_' Inuyasha thought.

He wailed so loud that he woke up Takato, whom everyone thought that was Inuyasha; the demon opened his eyes and sat straight up. With the sudden movement, his head started to spin a bit so he brought a hand to his forehead and grumbled, not knowing that he could talk.

"Huh? Inuyasha? I'm so happy that you're awake!" Kagome said, turning to face the demon. She hugged him so tight that Takato had to get her off him: "Kagome, what are you doing?" She was about to answer him when she saw the expression of surprise on his face.

She leaned a bit toward him: "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Takato finally snapped out of it: "I talked? Woah…"

"Don't be silly, Inuyasha" Kagome said, frowning because she thought that he was joking around.

Takato started to get frustrated: "By all gods, Kagome, I'm not INUYASHA! So stop calling me like that…" with that, he sniffed and started to cry, much to everyone's surprise.

Chikara tried to calm him, by wrapping her free arm around the demon: "Now, now…" she was about to say Inuyasha, but held it back, "if you're not Inuyasha, then who are you?" she said, with her nicest tone. At first she thought that Inuyasha had it rough during the fight and simply was a bit confused.

Takato sniffed, and slowly stopped crying, feeling more comfortable in Chikara's arms: "I'm… I'm Takato, mother. Don't you recognize me?" he told her, while looking directly into her red eyes.

This answer made everyone laugh except for Chikara. The goddess sent a menacing glare at everyone before looking at Takato and taking a deep breath: "You mean that you are my son… in Inuyasha's body?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders, meaning he didn't really know. "Well, it looks like it, because I don't feel much at ease in this body."

Miroku, sensing the situation was a bit awkward, spoke up: "But it seems that you are more than just 'inside' Inuyasha's body. It looks like you got his mental age too."

Chikara frowned, associating what was happening with what happened earlier: "That cursed witch! She- That would mean that Inuyasha's trapped in Takato's…" she closed her eyes, sensing anger rising in her.

Kagome and Sango laughed, still not believing what had been said. "You mean you really bought his crap?" Kagome said to Chikara.

The others stared at Chikara for a moment. It was so quiet that even Inuyasha, who was still in the goddess' arms, was staring at her. Everyone was uneasy about what the goddess had stated. It couldn't be true, right?

The girls had stopped laughing, sensing that Chikara wasn't joking about the situation.

Chikara had to prove it to herself. She checked opened her eyes and with a bit of power from the moon above them, she looked at the soul of both concerned ones; Inuyasha's body had the soul of a full demon, and her son's body held captive the soul of a half-demon. That only fuelled more her inner anger at the old sorceress. But in the exterior she tried to maintain a stable figure, although that wasn't an easy task, knowing what was happening.

She gulped difficultly: "Inuyasha?" she whispered calmly. The young in her arms looked at her and the other one in Inuyasha' body didn't move. She hoped everyone understood the message from the lack of response from the one that normally was Inuyasha.

"But why? Why did this have to happen!" she yelled and started to cry again, her emotions all messed up with all this.

The baby was immediately affected by the goddess's question. "_I don't know why. But in some way, it's my entire fault; I should have moved when I had the opportunity. I could have then seen her attack coming my way. Oh no… It's all my fault…what did I do?_"

Baby Inuyasha wanted to cry again and Chikara saw that she did an error: "Oh, I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to scream at you. Don't cry, please. Shh… shhh… it's okay" she cuddled him and rubbed his little back to soothe the baby.

Inuyasha slowly stopped crying and everyone sighed. A crying baby is a real pain for the ears when it wailed like that.

"Mother," Takato moved himself closer to his mother, although he had a bit of trouble, trying to adjust to his new physique: "I'm sure that if we chase that witch, she'll be able to reverse that spell… or should I say curse" he said, emotions all messed up, as well.

Sango spoke up, wanting to cheer them up, but having only bad news: "Guys, I think you should know that a changing spell like that one is not permanent." A few exhaled. Some pounds got off the shoulders.

Knowing what would be next wasn't good news, Miroku continued: "But…"

Sango bit her lower lip, not really wanting to continue: "… But it will be if we can't change them until the next new moon, which is in three days, counting tonight."

"How do you know if this is true Sango? Please tell me it's only a tale." Kagome asked in a pleading way, looking at both Inuyasha and Takato.

Sango gave her friend a look that meant everything. That could only mean, sadly, that it was true. After all, Sango is a demon exterminator. She had a lot of knowledge in demon magic. They had to find that old woman and get her to reverse that spell on Inuyasha and Takato within the next three days, or they would stay like this for ever and that's not how they wanted it, that's for sure.

"I need time to think about all this. Since it's still not morning, let's go back to sleep… or at least try to relax" Chikara said, trying to think, but unable due to the lack of serenity, which was a bit understandable.

Everyone nodded at the goddess' statement and they all headed back to an agitated sleep.

°°°

A few hours later, while the sun was hidden through a thick layer of clouds, everyone had dozed off a bit, but not enough to slumber deeply. Chikara had transformed into her day form as they were all taken back from their dreams when baby Inuyasha started to complain loudly.

Chikara, whom had been wandering in her thoughts, rose from her sleeping position to sit: "What's wrong little one?" But she was only answered by some gibberish talk. "Are you hungry?" She got a reaction when his little stomach made a loud noise: "I guess I was right. Huh? Come here" she smiled, trying to at least bring a bit of security to someone in the group.

She was going to open her kimono like she does normally when she feeds her son, only to be stopped by Takato: "Wait, what are you doing? You're not supposed to feed him. It's Inuyasha!" he said, with a tint of jealousy in his voice.

Chikara frowned a bit: "So? What does that mean?"

Takato was taken by surprise as he blurted something as an excuse: "He's not a baby, he's… a grown up."

The goddess smiled, feeling the resentment of her son: "Pardon me, but you're the mature one now, my son. You can catch your own food and defend yourself, just like the others. And since Inuyasha is defenceless now, I'm going to take care of him and protect him, just like he would be my own child. Don't be jealous, now" she said, patting her hand on the ground to invite him to sit beside her.

The demon did as she asked, so she petted his hair with her free hand, trying to show him some affection.

"Your mother is right, Takato. Come with me, we'll go fishing for breakfast, while the girls get the wood" said Miroku, trying to make this a bit more fun for the young dog demon; while he would be gone, Chikara would be able to feed Inuyasha in peace.

°°°

While eating their breakfast, Chikara was trying to put Inuyasha to sleep as she was singing a lullaby.

Sitting around the tiring fire, everyone was quiet and sending worried looks to one another. They were uneasy talking about the spell, but they had to, if everything was expected to return to normal: "What about starting to search east, then west, north and finally south. Like this, we cover all the areas and will surely be able to find that sorceress" Miroku spoke first.

"But why east first? I don't understand your point of view Miroku" said Shippo.

The monk shrugged and answered: "That's because it's in that direction that Kagome sensed a Shikon shard. I guessed that's where she went."

The gang saw that they simply didn't know where to start; the area was very large to cover and they only had three days before the spell becomes permanent. That's when Kagome spoke: "Why don't we get help? I'm sure Koga and his pack wouldn't mind assisting us" she told them, a bit of hope in her voice.

"But how could we locate him? Normally, he's the one that finds us", said Sango, stating the obvious.

"Plus, we haven't seen him in weeks", added Miroku.

They were out of solutions to their problem. Takato, who hadn't spoken, letting the older ones analysing the possibilities, started to think that he would be staying inside Inuyasha's body for eternity. He panicked when he realised he wouldn't get his mother's attention like she was giving him before and that he would have responsibilities, like hunting and protecting the others. That made him understands that being a grown-up had its down sides.

He didn't even know he was crying when Chikara wiped his tears with her finger. He looked at her, threw himself on her and cried even more. "Oh mother!" She understood everything. She let him cry on her shoulder, while trying to soothe Inuyasha who had been startled by this sudden outburst from Takato.

She hugged him with one arm, trying to comfort him: "Come on Takato, even if you are physically Inuyasha for ever, I'm still going to be your mother. No one's going to steal my son, even if they make fun of us, since that body is not a product of your father and I."

Takato didn't seem to be happy about that. Then Chikara got an idea: "Here take my necklace. It will protect you from bad spirits and I'll know where to find you if you ever get lost." She put around his neck the said pendant, which was made from a half-sun and a half-moon, the symbol that united her powers.

Sango felt sorry for Takato, so she put a hand on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up: "Don't worry Takato, we'll find a way to get you back to your own body. I bet-"

At that same moment, a tall figure from the shadows of the forest emerged.

"_Inuyasha_", said a cold voice, "get away from her. She's mine."

The gang prepared themselves for battle. As it came out of the dark, they all saw that it was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Chikara stiffened as she saw her husband.

But what was he doing here? They didn't have any time to lose with his things like that…


	4. Impossible!

**06/17/06: This chapter has been edited. Wee! Longer and easier to reag - again - Hey, btw, if you read the chapters before I updated them and you can see the difference, please leave me a review so I can know **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Impossible! 

"What do you want?" said Miroku, although he got no answer. The monk was losing his patience, even though it was only starting.

"What are you doing here, my dear? Is there something wrong?" Chikara said as she got up and approached Sesshoumaru carefully.

"Is there something_ wrong_ in coming to see my mate and child? If so, I can leave, you know" he said, with a cold tone.

The goddess shook her head, not wanting to upset him: "No, of course it's okay." Chikara said with a fake smile.

Sesshoumaru approached the goddess and their son while everyone was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do with the situation.

The gang watched the little family like they were invisible as Sesshoumaru passed by and didn't acknowledge them. Takato, who wanted to greet his father, came forward, only to be stopped by him: "What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you jealous I came for her and not to fight you?" he chuckled evilly.

Takato didn't move or said anything as he didn't felt concerned and also because he forgot that he was in someone else's body. Sesshoumaru, seeing no response from the one he thought was Inuyasha, jumped at Takato's face and held him by the collar, always keeping his cool: "Answer me you little bastard… Oh I get it; you understood that you, being a half-demon, are not worthy to answer my question. I prefer it that –

Chikara was about to burst from her husband's behaviour: "Sesshoumaru! Get your hands off our son!" she yelled at him.

The demon lord frowned at her: "What are you talking about? That's not our son. I can smell…" he stopped when he caught Takato's scent in the half-demon's body.

She got up, a hand on her hip, the other occupied with baby Inuyasha: "See! What was I telling you? Put him down… now!" she ordered him, pointing the ground, showing that she wasn't joking.

Sesshoumaru kept his cool, although he was being yelled at by his wife. "But this is **_impossible_**. How in the world could Takato end up in there? And where is Inuyasha?"

As an answer, baby Inuyasha started to giggle: _'Ha! He can't even believe his own mate. Oops! He's coming here! I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me! Chikara, do something…'_

Sesshoumaru was walking toward Chikara. Fast, very fast… but, in a graceful manner. Now in front of her, he looked down at Inuyasha, who was in her arms. The demon lord looked into the baby's eyes and said: "You think that's funny? Hn." He smirked: "I think you need to be punished Inuyasha; take this!"

When Chikara saw the dangerous look on her mate as he said that Inuyasha should be punished, she knew he was up to something; she needed to be ready for anything. As he plunged his only hand to take the baby, she blocked herself and Inuyasha from the attack by creating an energy shield.

Sesshoumaru had no choice but to back away, it was like hitting a rocky wall.

The gang let go of their breath as the saw that the goddess and the baby were unharmed. Kagome, who was fuming, stepped forward and spoke up, although it wasn't on her nicest tone: "Hey you! What was that for?"

Surprisingly, the lord answered: "I wanted to show Inuyasha who is the leader here, while I had the opportunity." he stated.

Kagome gasped at his last words: '_He would go as low as hurting him while he can't fight back? How dishonourable from a high regarded lord such as himself!'_

"Now, Sesshoumaru, no need to get rough! You know my defence equals your strength. Don't be silly and let's talk about all this. Now come with me!" Chikara said, angry at her mate's behaviour, as she pulled the almighty lord by his sleeve: "Wait here you guys, I'm going to have a little_ talk_. I won't take too long." She looked at her son: "Takato, you stay here too." The young demon was going to object, but stopped when he saw his mother's face: '_Better not make a move, or it could get worse_' he thought.

'_You won't come and put chaos with what's already messed up, Sesshoumaru! At least, not while I'm here!_' Chikara said to herself.

Sesshoumaru, who didn't like to be bossed around, pulled himself from her grasp and simply followed her. At least, it looked better like this and he looked almost in control of the situation.

Chikara went deeper into the forest, to be sure nobody would here them argue, as she sensed it would surely get agitated. But she forgot that Takato, who was now in Inuyasha's body, could hear them perfectly, even though being a bit far from them.

The demon lord stopped walking. "We are far enough, Chikara."

She stopped too, and turned to face him as he was behind her. "Very well then. Now, what was that all about? Explain" she said, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"I don't understand what you mean" he simply answered her.

She scoffed: "Yeah right." She rolled her eyes to finally look at him directly in the eyes: "That whole interrupting. We were trying to find a way to get them back to normal. Why did you have to butt in?" She waited patiently for an answer.

"How come they are like this in the first place?" Sesshoumaru said, irritated that his son is now in his half-brother's body.

The goddess sighed, not really wanting to explain that to her mate. "We simply had an encounter with a sorceress that wanted to get rid of Inuyasha. Then she cast a spell to make him switch body with someone else, and that person happened to be Takato, as he was in his arms at that moment."

Sesshoumaru frowned: "And he didn't do anything to stop her?"

"Of course not. He didn't want to endanger our son's life."

Hn" was his simple answer; he didn't like the outcome of all this.

He took a look at the baby in his mate's arms. Chikara looked into his eyes. He rarely showed any emotions, but now she could tell that he was sad and a bit disappointed.

"Is it a permanent spell?" he said calmly.

"Not until the next new moon… which is in three days."

"What do we have to do to break the spell?" he said, exasperated.

Chikara bit her lower lip, again, not sure if she should answer: "We don't have a clue…" she said, putting a hand to cover her face, silently starting to cry.

Inuyasha, who had been listening for the last minutes, was sad himself; if the spell would become permanent, he would have to start his life all over again, and in someone else's body. At least, he would have someone to take care of him; Chikara promised him and she never let people down. Even being in a full demon's body, he is still half because of his soul. He bet though, that nobody will mock him, since he's supposed to be prince Takato, son of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands and Chikara, goddess of the moon and the sun.

Chikara took a deep breath, trying to chase those tears away: "Sesshoumaru. Please promise me that if the spell becomes permanent, you will accept your son like he is."

"How would I explain that to my counsellor that my brother is now my 'son' or should I say heir, and he's the one who's going to be the next lord? I can picture it already" he said sarcastically.

The goddess let go of a frustrated growl: "By all gods, Sesshoumaru! Just because of his physique and strength you would reject him? He's your son!"

"I can only promise that I'll do my best."

"Ugh! You're helpless!"

He looked around, anywhere but at Chikara's face and said: "But for now, as I just learned, we still have time until it becomes permanent. So let's find that dead witch!"

As he finished his sentence, he walked in a certain direction.

Chikara was stunned at his action, but activated and yelled: "Dear, wait for me, I want vengeance too, you know!"

As she said that, she took off her outer kimono, spread her wings and went high in the sky to try to locate her husband.

At that moment, Takato, whom was listening, dashed in his parents' direction: "I'll be back in a few minutes", he said. Everybody was surprised, not knowing what was going on; but still, he said that he would be back, so they let him go.

°°°

It was a clouded night and the moon was almost gone. The goddess hoped that they would locate that witch soon, or the consequences will be hard to bear.

Chikara was flying in the sky, as she noticed her son catching on with them: '_I thought so. Oh well, at least, if we find that evil one, he'll be there to switch back bodies_' she thought, smiling.

So they went like this for some time, as they didn't know where she was, but they were determined to find her. As Sesshoumaru was now running, he let his heightened sense of smell guiding him while the others were following him.

°°°

Sesshoumaru was at loss. What would he do if the spell really became permanent? He would have to associate that stench of his brother to his son. He would also have to pretend that his son was his brother.

Suddenly, he felt something coming his way, jerking him out of his thoughts. He stopped, waiting for it, ready for anything. Soon, his mate, with his 'just for now' baby brother, and his son joined him.

As soon as they were present, the evil force showed itself; Chikara recognized the old witch and told her mate. "Dear, it's her!"

"Well well, what do we have here? The whole family is there, I see." The old witch appeared from the same cloud of smoke from earlier. "It doesn't matter because I'm back to eliminate you, Inuyasha!" she said, pointing toward the small child. That made the said baby cry in fear. Chikara tightened her hold on him for reassurance: "Don't worry," she whispered, "that old one won't get to you."

She turned to face her son, whom his anger was surrounding him. He was ready to attack, but he was still unsure of what to do. "Takato, can you use Tetsusaiga?" Chikara asked him.

The demon shrugged: "I don't know, but I'll try."

He tried to reach Inuyasha's sword attached to his belt, but a barrier was protecting it from full demons: "Shit! I can't!"

While he tried to get a hold of Tetsusaiga, the sorceress' slave demon appeared right in Takato's face. The dog demon tried to attack it with his claws; but it wasn't his body, so he wasn't in full control and missed. He ducked in and jumped away from the monster.

He turned to quickly look at the goddess: "Mother, what do I do? It didn't work?" he panicked.

She thought rapidly: "Give me Tetsusaiga, quick!"

Takato didn't understand why she wanted the sword so much: "But-"

She frowned: "Do as I say, young man. If you can't use it, I'll try."

So he did as she had said: he took Tetsusaiga by the sheath and threw it to her.

She tried to use it. The sword didn't reject her; she wasn't a demon or human, so she could pass through the barrier and had powers to make it transform into the powerful fang that it was. She tried to lift it, but with only one arm, she couldn't and that frustrated her.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was standing in the shadows, waiting for his moment. Besides, they didn't need him; they had managed to do it… so far. He sighed, trying not to intervene into the battle, because if he did, he would break the promise he had made to Chikara.

The witch was analysing the whole situation; with that powerful fang, her demon didn't stand a chance, unless he received a bit of help from her. The old woman didn't notice that Chikara couldn't lift the heavy sword.

Chikara couldn't move to battle; with Tetsusaiga and her powers, she could try to lash blows at the monster, even without raising it in the air. She didn't have much choice anyway, because she still had Inuyasha that she held firmly against her with her right arm.

The witch took her time to create an energy blade, which was launched toward Chikara. The goddess didn't see it coming, but she managed to barely block it with Tetsusaiga, which was in front of her. The blow was strong for such an old witch.

'_If it continues like this, I won't be able to hold on for very long_' she feared; the energy bade was pushing on the sword she was holding. There was only one way to manage this and it was to evade it… if she could do it. So Chikara took her courage and tried. Her plan was to make it swing on her left, so that Inuyasha was going to stay safe on her right, as she will probably have some nasty scratches.

'_Okay, 1…2…3…GO!_' she let go of Tetsusaiga and prepared herself to evade.

The thing is that it didn't work that way. The fact is that the energy blade did move on her left, but it passed through her, and not beside her.

Inuyasha feared that moment was her last one. The blood was gushing from her left side and she was falling. Everything was now in slow motion as it took only a few seconds. Inuyasha was staring at the scene in horror, as she dropped on her knees and crushed on the ground. He looked at her face and she smiled: "I'm glad that you're okay, Inuyasha."

He then realised that it was over. She was surely dead, with all the blood she had already lost. He cried and shook his little fists: '_NO! no no no no! It can't be! Somebody help her!_'

At that moment, Takato, who saw that scene too, jumped and approached the two of them. He took Inuyasha in his arms and saw red. Nobody will hurt his mother without having to face his wrath. He then turned to see that witch, but Sesshoumaru was already there.

The witch gasped as she was levelled up to a certain lord's eye; it was saying everything. His eyes were red and his inner demon had taken over. She managed to make a quick spell and he killed her.

He dropped her body and went for her slave. It took only a second and there was no more of him.

Takato looked at the bloody scene with teary eyes; why this always happened to the ones he loved?


	5. Listen!

**06/17/06: This chapter has been edited. Okay, I _tried_ to make it longer. Seriously, I went to about 1100 words to 1400 :( there wasn't much more to write in this one. Still... enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Listen! 

It was over. But Chikara still bathed in her blood which now made a large red puddle. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but she wasn't.

Takato was crying as Inuyasha did the same. Sesshoumaru didn't look like he was affected by what seemed like the murder of his mate, but inside her was boiling with rage.

"Father… Why?" he said as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

The lord gave him a look that meant that it was none of his business, but in fact, it did affect him; he just didn't want to let it show.

Takato felt abandoned; he felt his heart tearing into pieces, just like his mother's body. He realised that now that the sorceress was killed, he couldn't change back to his old self. He looked at Inuyasha in his arms and stroked his cheek with a trembling finger: "Don't worry, little one, everything's gonna be okay." But he knew it wasn't.

He let go of Inuyasha's soft face and hit the ground fiercely with his free fist. He growled in frustration.

But then a small light, that held hope, started to shine brightly when he felt a small tingle in his guts. In an instant, he and Inuyasha were surrounded by a blue light, the same as when they exchanged bodies, the first time.

After it faded, Inuyasha was sitting on the ground near Chikara and had a crying Takato in his arms.

The half-demon was so happy that he kissed the baby's forehead and it stopped crying instantly, forgetting its mother for a few minutes because it had realized that he was back in his body.

Sesshoumaru, who had been staring at the scene the whole time, felt a pang of jealousy when Inuyasha kissed Takato. He then turned around to part, when he was stopped by Inuyasha: "Hey where the fuck you think you're going! She needs help, if she isn't already dead!" he growled.

Sesshoumaru frowned: "That's none of my business. She just had to be careful, that's all."

Inuyasha was shocked to hear that: "That's _ALL_? If you had protected her, like a real mate should, she wouldn't be dead!" he yelled, breathing harshly as a lot of emotions had been put into that cry.

Sesshoumaru approached dangerously Inuyasha, and then stopped. He looked down at his mate who was lying on the ground, in her own blood. He unsheathed Tenseiga and stared; he didn't see any death demons on her. Seeing that his 'job' was done, he drew back his healing sword.

"What's wrong? You can't bring her back?" Inuyasha panicked, seeing that his brother re-sheathed his sword.

"There's no sense in bringing her back, when she's not dead. You should know that" he said, with a provoking tone.

"But, you're not gonna leave her like this, won't you!" Inuyasha said, almost helplessly.

The lord still hadn't moved: "She's fine. She will heal by herself."

Inuyasha was furious at that point: "**_Listen _**to me Sesshoumaru; have you taken a look at the sky?" he pointed up in the air.

Sesshoumaru growled: "I'm not in the mood for games, Inuyasha."

"That means that you haven't. What are the elements of Chikara? Huh?"  
He paused, but seeing that the demon lord wouldn't answer, he continued: "It's the sun and the moon. She draws her powers from them. Tonight is cloudy and the moon is no where to be seen. Make the equation. Chikara won't be able to heal from her wounds."

"But she is immortal, she can't die" Sesshoumaru casually answered.

"So? That doesn't mean she can't suffer! You senseless _bastard_!"

Sesshoumaru was angry at was Inuyasha was insinuating, so he lifted his hand and prepared to hit him with his poison claws.

Inuyasha held Takato close to him: "You wouldn't want to kill your own son, would you?" he snickered, knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to kill his only heir.

The lord narrowed his eyes in anger: "_You_ are the bastard, Inuyasha." He turned around: "Very well, I'll bring her to my castle. There, healers will tend to her."

Inuyasha was happy to hear that, but something still bothered him: "What are you doing about Takato?"

"You are going to take care of him."

"What? Me? You're his father, not me… unless you want _me_ to take him under my wing and raise him as my own son. Then when he'll grow up, he'll call me 'father' and I'll call him 'son'."

Inuyasha knew he had hit the spot when his brother answered with rage: "You insolent brat! You wouldn't dare!"

"It's time you take your responsibilities, _brother_."

"Fine! Take him and climb on my back."

Sesshoumaru transformed in his full dog-demon form. Inuyasha took Chikara in his other arm and jumped to mount the giant dog demon.

°°°

The wind his hair, Inuyasha thought that it was good to be in his body again. He looked down at his little nephew and smiled. He was able to make the great Lord Sesshoumaru change his mind about something very important. He could feel Takato's happiness to be back in his old baby body. '_Strange, before I couldn't feel his emotions. Guess it's because of that spell. It brought us somehow closer to the other. Well, it's understandable, since we lived each others' life for two days_' Inuyasha thought about it.

He then looked at Chikara, whom was securely placed between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's large head, so she wouldn't fall.

Inuyasha could hear his brother making loud growls of frustration. He frowned; how could Sesshoumaru react so negatively at the need of help that his mate was in need of? No mate would react like this. There must be something about their relationship that is not normal.

Being the blunt person he was, Inuyasha asked: "Hey Sesshoumaru."

"What do you want?" the demon lord growled.

"Why are you acting so coldly toward your mate? A normal demon would have given its life to save its mate. So why didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated a bit before answering: "That's because Chikara is not my mate."

The half-demon was surprised to hear that : "She's _not_? That is impossible…"

The giant dog let out a frustrated sigh: "I am her mate, but she is not mine."

"But how?"

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed with all of his brother's questions: "She marked me, but each time I try to mark her, her goddess powers heal the mark entirely and it disappears; as well as the effects of a mating bond that is created with the mark."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And being the ass you are, you don't even force yourself to be a good mate, just because you can't feel her through that bond."

"nHnHnHn. Whatever."

Sesshoumaru seemed pissed. But Inuyasha had only stated the truth and that's what probably enraged him the most.

The demon lord sighed: "She… she made me promise not to intervene when she was engaged in a battle. During the whole fight, each time I moved to help her, she gave me small glares, telling me that she was going to be okay and that she didn't needed my help."

"But why?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Chikara was strong, but like everyone else, had her limits; she was supposed to know them.

"Don't you know that her pride is more important than her life?" the demon lord said, with a sarcastic tone.

°°°

They traveled over the familiar territory that was Kaede's village. They also passed over his old tree that reminded him a lot of sad memories of time with Kikyo. Their relation was somehow very strange; at first, he thought it was love, but when he met Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, he knew that he felt like this toward them too, so he knew it was only friendship.

Inuyasha felt sad, as he probably never know what love is really like…

°°°

A day or so later, they arrived at their destination.

As soon as Inuyasha's feet touched the ground, Sesshoumaru transformed back and a horde of servants rushed toward them.

That castle, Inuyasha passed the first years of his life in it; with his mother and father, the great Lord of the Western Lands… who was now his half-brother.

He looked at the scene as Sesshoumaru was barking orders at his servant and they executed them as fast as they could. They were buzzing like bees and they took Chikara carefully, as Sesshoumaru yelled at them to be cautious because of her condition.

Inuyasha followed them inside unconsciously and hoped that she would get better soon.


	6. Memories

Chapter 5 – Memories

They all rushed inside that room and they set Chikara down on the bed that was situated in the middle of the bedroom.

Jaken came by and started to ask many questions as well as trying to find out what happened to Sesshoumaru's mate. He looked at the damages; she was really in bad shape, even looked like she would die. In an instant, he dreamed that she would leave them for the other world and that finally he would be alone with his master again. Rubbing his hands together; he even thought that he could comfort his lord, after her departure. The idea of touching his secret crush made him drool. He quickly realised what he was doing so he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

As Inuyasha approached to enter, they blocked his way, saying that the Lady and the Lord needed to be left alone for them to work efficiently. Inuyasha tried to protest, but the healers were all talking at the same time about different things.

Jaken, surprised to see Inuyasha in the castle, frowned and told some healers to get the 'bastard' out. He didn't want him to ruin the moment.

So two of the tallest healers pushed the hanyou out and shut the door in an unkind manner. Inuyasha was pissed, but at least, he wasn't alone; nobody came to take Takato away from him. He held the pup possessively, as if it was his last hope.

Having a lot of time in front of him, he decided to visit the castle, by starting with the gardens: "Well, Takato, it looks like we have been left alone. Do you mind taking a tour of this place, by going to the gardens first?" The baby squealed in his arms, showing his answer.

"Okay, I'll take this as a yes then."

Inuyasha passed through long corridors; some made of plain wood, but must of them carved with a giant dog demon pattern. Where the eyes were, rubies were decorating. It was well decorated, in Inuyasha's opinion, even though if he never had a taste for luxury. The floor was made of fine wood, and when you walked on it, it felt like the wood was alive. Inuyasha really liked this place, it was really pleasing. He looked down at Takato and smiled. It was nice to be inside, instead of out in the wild. It was giving Inuyasha a sense of protection; for once he wasn't the strongest in this place and it wasn't his duty to protect the others. At the thought of _others_, he worried a bit about his friends, who didn't knew if where he was and about Chikara's wounds. He tossed this away from his mind, convincing himself that they were going to be fine.

°°°

Arriving at destination, he took a glance at the gardens. It was horrible; the plants were all dead and the surviving trees were so small that they looked like bushes. The small paths that ornamented once those beautiful gardens were now no where to be found with all the years of no caring: "But why didn't Sesshoumaru hire any gardeners to take care of those gardens, which were the pride of my father?" He remembered the small strolls he took with his mother when he was just a small pup. But then persons would make fun of him and he would hide in his mother's arms. Those **_memories_** were so painful to remember; he suffered all his life so much because of his lineage…

Inuyasha started to walk through miles of weeds and abandoned plants. He noticed that near a pond, there were small flowers that were newly placed in the ground and that the path near the water source was cleared. He was approaching it when he heard something rustling in the bushes. He hid, tightened his grip around Takato and put a hand on Tetsusaiga.

After a few seconds, a small child erupted from her hiding; it was only a human girl. Inuyasha sighed. No danger in sight.

'_But what a human girl is doing on the castle territory of a demon lord?_' Inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let a little girl wander near his home if she isn't a servant or a slave.

The child was playing around the area and seemed to be negligent about what her environment held. Inuyasha took the opportunity to go forward; he came out of his hiding place.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

The little girl froze dropping her armful of delicate flowers. Then she turned to face the half-demon. "AH! Please go away! Lord Sesshoumaru! Help!" She tried to run away, but Inuyasha caught a grip on her kimono.

"No! Shut up! It's okay, I don't wanna hurt you."

The little girl stopped yelling, but she was still in shock. At least, now his dog ears ceased hurting. Now, it was to know who she was. Inuyasha was about to ask her in his nicest tone who she was, but she was faster than him: "Who are you? Are you new here?" she asked, a bit afraid.

Inuyasha took time to understand as she had spoken really fast, then answered: "Huh, well… I'm Sesshoumaru's brother; my name is Inuyasha… and what do you mean by new?"

As soon as she heard Sesshoumaru's name and that he was Inuyasha, her mood changed quickly. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you. Are you here to play with me?

Inuyasha was a bit confused, but still answered the best he could. "Huh, no. I was just passing by. But wh-"

"But then why are you here? Do you have some business with my Lord?" The young girl was getting a bit annoying with her questions, in Inuyasha's opinion. But then again, if Sesshoumaru had anything to do with her, he shouldn't upset her again.

Inuyasha tried to explain her with an easy language. "Well, huh, my friend Chikara, Sesshoumaru's mate, has been badly wounded in a battle. So we came here to see the healers."

Inuyasha saw her eyes' expression shifting and knew what was coming next. "WHAT? Mama is hurt! Where? I want to see her!" Rin said, as she started to cry loudly, _very_ loudly. Takato was starting to get agitated with all that noise.

Inuyasha was at loss; firstly, she called Chikara 'mama'. Secondly, she was crying and Inuyasha didn't know what to do when little kids were crying. Thirdly, he didn't want Takato to start wailing too. Rin was clutching his clothes and burying her face in his sleeve. Wet spots were forming where she was crying. Inuyasha stiffened. Normally in those situations, he would run away, but now he couldn't as Rin was sticking to him. Conclusion: running wouldn't be a good idea. So he did what Kagome always did to comfort someone crying.

He slowly put a hand on her shoulder, which made her look at him.

"Now now, don't cry, she's… gonna be okay in no time...Yeah, in no time" he repeated, more to convince himself than Rin.

Rin wiped her tears with Inuyasha's other sleeve and sniffed.

"You think so?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Inuyasha hesitated. "Yeah I do. Now why don't you come with us; Takato and I are visiting the castle and you could be our guide.

To say Rin was happy, it wasn't quite the right expression. Let's say she was more ecstatic. "Really? Great! Come, there are a lot of fun places to visit!"

She grabbed Inuyasha's wet sleeve and pulled him toward the castle.

Unfortunately, they met a slightly grouchy Jaken quite a few times.

°°°

As they were walking to another destination with Rin as a guide, they met with an old woman, which looked somehow familiar to Inuyasha.

Rin stopped dead and hid behind Inuyasha: "That's Ayashii. She's very mean with Rin" she whispered. Inuyasha looked up and took a quick glance at the old human; she _did_ look a bit stern.

"Ah, Rin, there you are!" the old woman said, with a faked smile. "I've been searching for you, dear. Now come, it's time for your daily lessons."

Rin shook her head hard. "No! I won't come. Tell her, uncle Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say; if Rin had lessons, that must meant that Sesshoumaru was seeing forward to her education. The solution was clear: do not contradict the lord's authority, and you will live.

But then it flashed to him: "What did you call me?

"Don't worry about it, she does the same tantrum every day" said the old servant.

Inuyasha looked at the young girl and said: "Listen Rin, if she says so, you must follow the schedule." Rin looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes. "PLEASE uncle Inuyasha, I don't want to go!" She grabbed his leg and said: "I won't move from here!"

Inuyasha was getting irritated by her behaviour, but she remembered him of when he was about her age; he didn't want to go too. He chuckled and removed her from his leg. He deposited her on the floor and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Rin, if you go now and your teacher tells me that you've been a nice girl, we'll play to whatever game you like after your lessons, okay?" Rin's eyes widened. "Really? During a whole afternoon?"

Inuyasha looked reluctant to answer yes, but approved anyways, she was too cute to tell her no. He smiled at her and congratulated himself: '_Good, that was easy…_'

The old women looked happy that somebody was on her side: "And I must take also the young prince too."

Inuyasha's smile fell off his face. "What! No way! I'm the one that takes care of him, since Chikara can't."

"I insist to take him. It's my job to take care of kids. You're a male and a prince also; you are not fit for this task."

Inuyasha was mad. "What, you mean I'm incompetent?"

"Yes- NO! I mean no, just that when it's about kids, women are better to do this" she smiled at her quick and well thought answer.

Sesshoumaru entered as the half-demon was about to protest.

"Enough. Inuyasha, hand to her the children and let her be."

The hanyou couldn't protest, since her was his in brother's castle, but he didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want to stay with his brother.

Sesshoumaru and the old servant, with the children, went on their own side and Inuyasha was left with himself. He looked down at the floor and went in a random direction. He was walking slowly for a few minutes. He looked around and decided to get back to the gardens to think, after all that's the only choice he had left.

He passed in the same corridors he first took to go there. But nothing was as beautiful as that morning with Takato.

°°°

He spotted a tree and sat at its roots. He looked at the shadows the sun was creating, it was near noon now. He sighed. Alone. Feh, why did he absolutely wanted to come in the first place? _'Because if I hadn't come, Chikara wouldn't be here, being treated by the best healers of the west, that's why._' Also because he didn't want to let Takato alone with his father; Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru didn't care if his son was raised by maids. Inuyasha was angry; Takato doesn't deserve a father like Sesshoumaru. Poor Chikara, she's being left out as well; she's Sesshoumaru's wife, but not his mate. The bond isn't complete and the lord doesn't do a thing about it; he almost ignores her, but she loves him with all her heart. '_If only she had met someone other than my brother, I'm sure that person would have loved her the way she deserves it._'

Inuyasha started to wonder what it would be to have a family of his own. He never thought that someday someone would love him; being a hanyou, nobody wants him. But his friends had taught him that no matter what, they would stick with him. But he let them down a few times, the most recently with that whole body-exchanging accident.

'_Feh! That damned accident…_' Sure, he liked it being treated like a child, after the body exchanging, and loved like he never has been loved by anyone before, except by his deceased mother. Chikara loved him, he could feel by the way she held him and protected him during the battle. That love, it wasn't one made of want for another person though, it was… more like _the love of a mother_. He promised himself that his own children would feel loved and not abandoned like he's been in his childhood.

Inuyasha looked around to be sure nobody was watching, he wiped a single tear and decided that he was going to go back, to see what were the news about Chikara's state. He moved toward the castle following his nose to find the healers, who were probably still taking care of her.

* * *

Okay, here's chap 5 after a month without updating. I had a lot of school work to do and I was too lazy to update, even though the chapter was written ; Well anyways,reviews/comments are always welcomed!


	7. Don't cry

Chapter 6 – Don't cry

Inuyasha turned around a corner. The scent was becoming stronger; he stopped when he could hear the voices he wanted to hear, clearly. His brother surely had already smelt him, but it didn't matter, the head healer certainly didn't.

Sesshoumaru spoke first: "So what are the news?" he said, calmly

The healer answered, eyes toward the floor: "Huh… well, my lord, it's not very… good."

Sesshoumaru frowned. The healer was starting to tense up. "What do you mean, by 'not very good'?" the Western Lord asked with an impatient tone.

"W-well-ll," he started shakily, "firstly, your Excellency's lady doesn't seem to be healing like she does normally. With the other healers, we came to an hypothesis; since we all know that your wife is the goddess of the sun and the moon, the cloudy sky seems to be blocking the way to her…" The healer blinked, "err, my lord? Can you forgive my self for asking, but are you listening…?"

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be listening indeed; but he didn't have to open his gracious mouth. He let go of a deep growl instead, showing his anger.

The healer fell to his knees, hands covering his head, convinced that he would receive the lord's rage. As it wasn't coming, he looked up to see the lord.

Sesshoumaru regained his composure, and said: "Hn. If ever they are some other news about her condition, I want to know. I'll be at my library, studying."

The man on his knees bowed to the floor until his lord left. He then got up, his head between his shoulders, and returned to the master bedroom.

Inuyasha, who had been listening all along, but hadn't seen Sesshoumaru's face, felt his own anger rising; in his head, Sesshoumaru hadn't really listening. But in reality, Sesshoumaru was very concerned by Chikara's health; he simply just didn't let it show, which could pass at others' eyes as someone cold and uninterested.

Inuyasha was about to get up and tell his brother a piece of his mind, when a cry got his attention. Ears perked on top of his head, he tried to find where the sound was coming from. It sounded like Takato. He found out that it was coming from the room next to the master's; but the door was on the other side of the corridor. He then remembered, as he walked toward the room, that last time he checked, the baby was with Ayashii. He frowned: '_If ever she did something to him… she'll pay with her life, being Sesshoumaru's servant or not!_'

As he put his hand on the door, he could hear her trying to soothe Takato, without success. He slid the panel quickly; in one instant, he jumped forward and had the baby in his arms, safe and sound. With the surprise of the moment, the servant fell backward, on her butt with a loud thump. She got up, dusting her old clothes, frowning at what she was seeing.

Inuyasha was rocking back and forth the crying baby. "Now, now, little one, **_don't cry_**. The old and mean servant won't touch you again." He smiled, as the baby started to quieten. Continuing to rock Takato, he looked at the servant: "Who's better with kids now, _huh_?" A big mocking grin formed on his lips.

She put one fist up, the other one on her hip: "What did you just call me! Old and mean! Why you little- I'll show you!"

"Don't you talk to me with that tone!" he cut her fiercely, snarling. "I'm part of the royal family too, if you didn't remember." He showed her his fangs to prove his point.

She flinched and then bowed her head: "I beg for you pardon… my prince" she said, with a bitter voice.

Takato whimpered a bit to gain attention; he caught hold of a strand of Inuyasha's long – and shiny, in Takato's opinion - silver hair.

"Oww! Hey stop that little one." He took back the hair that the baby definitelywanted to hold to.

A smile flashed on the servant's face. "So, my prince, do _you_ know what's wrong with the young one then?" She rubbed her hands while waiting for an answer from Inuyasha.

The dog demon looked at the baby, analysed its behaviour before deciding of what to say: "Of course! Isn't it so obvious? He's simply hungry."

The woman looked at the hanyou, uncertain if he had just made that up. "You seem to know a lot about the young prince. Can I ask how do you know all this?"

Inuyasha looked at her and answered simply: "I pass a lot of time with him and Chikara, as we are travelling together with some friends."

The servant was a bit shocked. "Wait, she's travelling with you and not with the lord?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh, do you honestly think that the oh-so-great-lord-that-doesn't-take-care-of-his-family would travel with us? He can't take his responsibilities, that's why I can take care better of Takato than him. Humph." He stomp his foot on the ground.

She raised her eyebrow and said: "Very well then… whatever you say. I'll take care of the baby; just hand me the prince." Ayashii approached to take the baby, but Inuyasha step back.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Well I'm taking the young prince, that's what!"

"Argh! Stop yelling! You're giving me a headache, you old hag" Inuyasha yelled. "Anyways, I can take care of him myself. I'm old enough, ya know" he bragged.

The old servant scoffed: "For your information, you can't take care of everything…"

"What do you mean? I often help Chikara with Takato, so why couldn't I now?" he asked.

"Well, you are male…" she started.

"Thanks for the information, you noticed it too?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I MEAN, that men can't- can't …" she blushed a bit, "feed-the-babies-with-their-breasts-like-women-do" she shot her whole sentence in one breath.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised; she was right, he couldn't feed Takato himself. His ears flat on his skull, he was about to admit defeat when something came back from his memories. '_Yeah, that ought to do it!_' He cleared his throat and a smile flashed on his face. "I'm sorry, but I have to say this; _Inuyasha :1_ and _Old Hag: 0_!"

Ayashii looked at his perplexed. "But why are you saying this? As I know, what I just said is right, so that means that I won." She crossed her arms in front of her, showing her point.

Inuyasha kept his smile plastered on his face: "Let me explain myself. I am not only a man; I'm also half-demon."

"So, where are you trying to get to?"

"Well, first of all: I remember a while a go, Chikara told me that demons, male and female, can bear and feed their offspring. Plus, unlike female humans, demons always produce milk, not only after giving birth, like women. Secondly, I am a male _half-demon_, which means that there is a small chance that I can feed this youngster."

"You, someone from royal blood, AND male, _you_ would put your ego on the side and try to feed a child? Pfft… you're bluffing" the old servant said.

"Well, anyways, I've got nothin' to lose, old hag. My self-esteem can't be hurt any deeper." He thought for a second before saying: "Okay, if my theory is wrong, you can take him and I won't say a thing, plus I'll excuse myself. BUT, if I'm right, I will demand proper excuses and…" he paused to think again, "you will scrub and massage my feet." He looked at her in the eyes. "So, we have a deal, Ayashii?"

She couldn't refuse; she was certain she was right and Inuyasha was wrong. "Of course it's a deal. You'll finally see your rightful place in society, which is not feeding the children."

Inuyasha looked at Takato. '_Okay, what did I get myself into, this time? This should better work or I'm in deep-_'

"Are you going to do it or not? My poor old back is already starting to hurt." She put a hand on the lower part of her back.

"Yeah yeah, calm down." He took a deep breath. "Okay, I was told that in order to do this, I have to be calm and comfortable." He sat down the only, but large, futon in the room. He arranged the pillows to make some makeshift nest.

The baby, who had calmed down when he first arrived, was starting to squirm again. Inuyasha sighed and gathered his courage; he had to do this or else he would be turned into ridicule. He approached Takato closer to his chest. The baby demon squealed at the action; he knew what was coming next. Inuyasha opened his shirt to reveal a well-muscled chest. Suddenly he stopped and blushed at the thought of what he was going to do. He then felt nervous, so he looked up and glanced at the servant; she was as anxious as he was, and she was chewing her dry bottom lip.

He took another deep breath. '_Okay, it's now or never._' The hanyou finally decided to bring the baby to one of his nipples. He waited a bit; Takato was sniffing, maybe to see if there was food. Then Inuyasha felt it, the sensation of the baby sucking greedily. It was the strangest feeling for the hanyou. He looked up at the servant with an expression on his face mixed between disgust and surprise.

"So?" she said simply.

"So…" he answered, "it seems that it's working, the kid seems happy with this." He then smiled, a smile so large that it was hanging from side to side of his face: "Oh Ayashii… You didn't forget the little bet we just made, didn't you…?"

"Huh, but- ah, well…" She was stunned so much that couldn't explain herself coherently.

"Feh, don't worry, I won't forget about it. But for now, I want to leave us alone, I'm getting a bit tired and anyway, I can take care of Takato myself; you are no longer needed."

The old servant grumbled and bowed, in sign of defeat.

As she turned her back to get to the screen-door, she mumbled: "Don't worry, I'm going. At least I won't have to take care of that royal crying machine." She chuckled, but Inuyasha ignored her.

In the hall, someone that had been listening since he had heard yelling, smiled. Not a smile of happiness, but a murderous smile; one that belong to nobody else than Sesshoumaru. "She won't live long enough to repeat that again… dear old Ayashii."

°°°

Calm was now decorating the room, except for the sound of Takato eating, and Inuyasha savoured every minutes of this oh-dear-I-would-kill-for peace. But it didn't it didn't last very long, as his dog ears picked some little feet that were running his the direction of the bedroom he was peacefully sitting in.

The footsteps stopped in their run and as the doors were opened very rashly to reveal the source of all this noise. Rin was breathing heavily from the run; she took deep breaths and smiled. "Uncle Inuyasha, I- what are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head on the side and pointing with her finger.

"Huh? What-" He stopped right there and looked down at Takato, where she was indicating. He blushed fiercely. '_Aww… you're so stupid Inuyasha, how are you going to explain her this! She's just a kid, dammit!_'

Inuyasha sighed. "Come here, brat."

She frowned. "Hey, don't call me 'brat', my name is Rin, you know."

"Come on, stop whining. Okay, _Rin_, you know that women, once they gave birth to a kid… they…" he tried to find the suiting word for her, "can feed they brats, right?"

She looked at him confused, "what's 'giving birth'?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Hey look kid, I'm not your mother, 'kay? I'm not supposed to explain those things to you," he sighed. "To give birth means that the woman has the baby, it comes from her, _okay_?"

She frowned. "Jaken told me that babies came from storks."

'_WHAT! Ah damn. Don't tell me I also have to explain her this too… _'

°°°

And so, after explaining the whole thing to Rin, _twice_, and after telling her what he was doing, she finally got the picture.

"SO, that's how babies are made! Thanks uncle Inuyasha!" Rin smiled, happy, because Jaken never wanted to tell her where they came from. Actually, she was starting to doubt the stork story, but still, she had no idea of the truth.

Then Rin remembered why she came in the first place. "Uncle Inuyasha, do you remember what you promised Rin earlier?"

Inuyasha remembered; he had promised her that he would play with her for the whole afternoon. "Huh, yeah about that, I thought that we could play outside at first, but I feel very tired, to tell you the truth."

Rin looked a bit sad. "It's okay, Rin understands; nobody wants to play with Rin."

She looked about to cry.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. '_Not again, please don't cry!_' As fast as he could think, an idea flashed in his mind.

"Rin, look, maybe I'm too tired to go outside and I have to keep an eye on Takato, but I have an idea. You are a little girl, so you must have dolls, right?"

Rin saw where he wanted to go with that, so she nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get them."

As soon as he finished his sentence, she was already running to get her dolls.

She came back a few minutes later with three small dolls; each had a beautiful miniature kimono, unique in details.

Inuyasha placed a dozing Takato in the pillow nest he had been sitting on and took a doll in his hands to play with Rin, as he had promised it.

°°°

After spending the whole afternoon until the sky came to be dark, they played with the dolls, their imagination running wild and leading their game.

As dinner came, they stopped as the meal was brought by the servants. They ate and enjoyed their meal, but Inuyasha knew that in the castle, someone was still wounded and that was not happy.

This affected Inuyasha's mood a lot, but he didn't let it show, at least not in front of Rin. Time pass so quickly when you're not bothering about anything; even though he would never say that aloud, but he had fun playing with Rin and her dolls. It had been like he had returned in his own childhood.

A young servant came to take Rin to her room for bedtime. She got up and hesitated. Inuyasha looked at her and then smiled. She run toward the hanyou and surprised him when she put her tiny arms around him to give him a big hug. "Good night, uncle Inuyasha."

He returned the hug. "Good night, Rin. Now go, or you'll be tired tomorrow."

So the little girl left and he turned toward Takato. Servants were cleaning everything from the meal and left themselves; Inuyasha and the young prince were alone. Inuyasha sighed; it had been a long day and a good night of sleep seemed very welcoming. It was getting a bit hot in the room, so Inuyasha got up to open a bit the outdoor doors that opened on a small interior garden. He looked up at the sky; the moon was almost a new one. Tomorrow he would be in his human form and that would be very stressful with Sesshoumaru in the castle. But at least, he would be in security inside those walls.

He looked again at the futon where he had put Takato earlier. He approached it and kneeled down slowly not to wake the baby. Takato moved a bit when Inuyasha took him in his arms, but the young demon didn't wake up. Inuyasha settled down to sleep; he locked Takato in his arms so he wouldn't fall or, with the hanyou's weight, be crushed.

Finally, after a few minutes, both demons were deeply asleep.

* * *

Okay guys, sorry about the long update, but I had to take my laptop for reparation and I couldn't continue to write because, yes we have another computer but, I can't write when my brother's around (and that means always, since the other house computer is right beside theone I was trying to write on). So yeah, I love this chap, a bit longer than usual, though. As always, reviews are welcomed, good or bad. 


	8. Good night

Chapter 7 – Good Night

The sun had settled, even though from where the gang was, they couldn't see that.

Sitting in an abandoned house, they were staring at the fire in the middle of the house's single room.

Kagome was the first one to speak: "Oh guys, I'm worried. Inuyasha's been missing for a whole day, as well as Chikara and her son."

"Could Sesshoumaru have something to do with that? Maybe he-"

"No," Miroku cut Sango, "he's evil, but he wouldn't kill his own family… right?" He turned to face Kagome. "Don't look at me like that Miroku, I don't know myself. All we can do is hope he's okay, and continue our search." She bit her lip and a single tear escaped her eyes.

Sango knew how Kagome liked Inuyasha so she approached and put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It's okay to let your feelings go, Kagome."

Kagome, with all the stress, cried herself to sleep.

Sango looked at Miroku.

"I know Sango, but we mustn't lose hope."

°°°

In his room, the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru was thinking, something he has been doing a lot since that incident with the sorceress. He sighed, looking at his wife. He couldn't understand why she didn't want him to help her; it probably wouldn't have ended like that.

The castle was very silent, unlike earlier. Then he thought about what Inuyasha had said in the afternoon…_ 'He can't take his responsibilities, that's why I can take care better of Takato than him, he said huh? Is this true? Am I a bad father?_' he thought. Sure, he didn't pass a lot of time with his son, but he had a lot of responsibilities. Plus, he had to keep his cold exterior, or else his reputation as a lord could take a hit. But if Inuyasha think like this, does Chikara feel the same way? Inuyasha had also said that he didn't show a lot of affection toward her; he thought she liked it that way… Could he be wrong? '_Come to think of it, Chikara never showed any signs of unhappiness either…_'

He got up quietly and sat on the giant occidental-like bed. He touched his wife's forehead; it wasn't cool or warm. '_Strange_' he thought. He lay next to her; he wasn't tired, but somehow he fell asleep.

°°°

During the night, while the moon was high in the sky, Inuyasha woke up, sensing something strange; yet, he couldn't smell any enemy around them.

He looked down at Takato, he hadn't awoken. Still, there was something ticking him off and he had to find out what was causing this strange feeling. He decided to sit and to arrange the pillows so he could put Takato safely on it. The half-demon checked one last time if the young demon was awake before going.

Inuyasha got up and let his instincts guide him. He headed toward a sliding door that he hadn't noticed in the afternoon. Wondering what was on the other side, he opened it. "What the?" he harshly whispered, not to wake anybody. It actually led to Chikara and Sesshoumaru's bedroom. They were both asleep on the bed. Inuyasha took a good look at his brother; something was definitely wrong because Sesshoumaru never slept that deeply. Inuyasha frowned.

'_What are you doing here, young demon?_'

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin at the voice he just heard. He looked around to find a young woman sitting in a chair near the bed.

"How- Who- But" he stuttered.

'_Shhh. Don't wake the whole palace; you can talk to me in your thoughts. Try it._' The lady smiled sweetly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned. '_Okay, but how can I know that you are not a menace. I didn't even hear you, even less smelt you. What are you, a ghost?' _he thought.

'_Actually, I'm the goddess of dreams and love; that's why you didn't smelt me, I don't have a scent. I won't harm anyone, don't worry' _she smiled again.

'_But why are you here… in the middle of the night?'_

'_I came here because of Sesshoumaru and my sister goddess Chikara. Their relationship could use a boost. Plus, Sesshoumaru has been asking himself a lot of question; so I'm here simply to help him figure it out.'_

'_But how come Sesshoumaru didn't wake up at my presence? I mean he's a demon with the best cunning senses that I've ever seen…'_

'_That's because I've sent him into a deep sleep with my powers. I've also numbed his senses. You know, Inuyasha, dreams always answer your questions' _she said with a wise expression. _'Look at the outcome of my powers…'_

The goddess pointed her finger at Sesshoumaru and he started to stir in his unnatural sleep.

Inuyasha followed her hand and stared at his brother. He was talking in his sleep and they could hear clearly what he was saying.

- Inside Sesshoumaru's dream –

The lord was walking through the corridors of the castle; something was telling him to find his wife. He searched until he found her… with Inuyasha; she had Takato in her arms and the hanyou was playing and laughing with the baby.

Sesshoumaru felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He moved toward the group; Chikara looked up at him: "Oh Sesshoumaru, the person I actually wanted to talk to" she smiled a bit evilly.

Sesshoumaru found it strange that she hadn't called him 'sweetheart' or 'love' like she usually did. "What did you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I want to tell you that it's over, my lord. You never loved me like Inuyasha does; that's why I'm going to live with your dear brother…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened: "What do you mean I never loved you! Don't tell me you're going with that bastard of half-demon! But-"

She cut him: "…and don't worry about Takato, he's coming with us, since Inuyasha can take care of him very well… unlike you."

"Take that back immediately! I do care for my son." Now he was all confused; although he didn't express it physically, he could feel all sorts of emotions: shock, pain, sadness and loneliness.

"I'm so sorry, but I only saw you once taking your son in your arms, since his birth" she stated with a venomous voice. The goddess sighed: "Good-bye Sesshoumaru." She looked at Inuyasha: "Come on, sweetheart, let's go and leave that heartless demon behind."

"Of course, love, I'd follow you anywhere" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

The small group started to fade away as Sesshoumaru fell on his knees. "Please come back, my mate… I… I love you and always will." He sobbed a bit, unable to control his emotions anymore.

- End of Sesshoumaru's dream -

Inuyasha looked like he had seen a ghost, his eyes as round as saucers. Sesshoumaru dreamed that he, the half-demon, was going away with Chikara? '_Whoa, that's never going to happen, why does he think that? I don't want her as a mate!'_

'_Inuyasha, if that was his dream, then that's what he thinks, but tries to hide it at the same time,'_ she stated calmly.

Sesshoumaru was starting to wake up from his forced sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, but couldn't see much, his vision was all blurred. He touched his eyes; they were moist. Had he been crying? He then remembered his dream; how painful it was to see your loved one leave you.

Inuyasha noticed his brother waking up. _'Hey he's waking up! Do something or he'll see us!'_

'_Don't worry, he can't,' _she paused, _'Now see how your friend reacts in her dream…'_

'_What 'cause you're giving her the same dream?'_

'_You'll see.'_

At that moment, Chikara herself started to move, even though she was heavily bandaged. Then Sesshoumaru turned toward her to try to soothe her by stroking her cheek, without success.

- Inside Chikara's dream –

The sun and moon goddess was sitting in a beautiful flower field, playing with her son. She was feeling very happy, yet something was creating a hole in her feelings.

She heard some footsteps approaching. She looked up, but the sun was blocking her vision, so she couldn't see the persons until one of them spoke: "Chikara, the one I wanted to see."

She recognized that voice: "Ah, it's you sweetheart! I can't see you because of the sun," she smiled. She saw that someone else was with him. "Who's this?"

Sesshoumaru took the other person by the waist and that surprised Chikara as she felt a bit weird about that action. He then kissed the other mysterious person on the cheek.

"What- who is this, Sesshoumaru!" Chikara yelled, a mix of anger and panic invading her.

"Isn't it obvious? She's my new mate."

At that moment, Chikara felt a rock falling at the bottom of her stomach. Suddenly, the sky got clouded and she could see that demoness that had taken her mate; she was far more beautiful that she was, with long red hair. From her looks, she looked like a fox demon. Chikara gulped at the sight and the way Sesshoumaru seemed possessive about his new love.

It was the last straw when the fox demoness approached in a flash Chikara to return back to her mate. Chikara blinked twice, before realizing that Takato had been taken away from her. She looked up at the new couple and yelled at them incomprehensible things. Then after she got up, standing with her two fists up, charging some energy into them. She pointed them at the sky; she wanted to stop time, but couldn't because her powers had let her. She fell on her knees, crying.

"That's it, cry like a baby. Why don't you go see your secret crush, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru offered. The said half-demon appeared in a cloud of smoke, approaching Chikara. Sesshoumaru looked at his former mate with a wicked smile.

Chikara frowned. "Stop that now. I don't love Inuyasha as a mate. Plus, he doesn't like me that way either. We have a relation, yes; but it's one of a mother and son. I feel like I have to protect him, like he was my own kin. He lost his mother at a very young age; he didn't have the love he deserved. I saw in him a little boy that was lost and lonesome. I wanted to help him" she said proudly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and sighed, "Don't worry, Chikara, I don't care anymore; I'm going away with my new mate and I'm taking Takato, since he's my first born male child, he'll become the next lord."

Chikara was crying and felt useless; she tried to run at the couple, but each time she would come closer to her goal, they would get farther and farther. She stopped running and yelled: "WHY? What did I do wrong? Please my dear lord, tell me…"

- End of Chikara's dream –

Chikara was crying and struggling in her sleep; Sesshoumaru was shocked at what he just heard. Inuyasha was happy to hear that Chikara loved him like he was her own kin.

'_My job here is done,'_ the love goddess giggled, _'now you should go back to sleep Inuyasha, your brother will gain his senses back in no time and I don't think he'll want to see you here. Don't worry, everything will get better with time now. Goodbye…'_

'_Wait!'_ Inuyasha tried to stop her, but she had already disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. He actually wanted to ask her if she knew what could help Chikara to heal; but in vain.

He then realized that she had said that his brother would wake up at any moment, so he left to go back to Takato whom he had left in the bedroom adjacent to this one. He looked one last time at the couple and turned back to leave.

As soon as he left, Sesshoumaru took Chikara's cheek in his palms and tried to wake her, but she wouldn't wake up. He didn't bother as he whispered in her ear: "Oh, Chikara, I promise you I won't leave you, ever. When you wake up, would you please make me the same promise? I love you. Please get well soon, I long to see your beautiful eyes…" He kissed her gently on the cheek he was holding.

He put down his head on the pillow beside her and this time, he wasn't forced to sleep. "**_Good night_** dear, have sweet dreams," he said before going to sleep.

In the room adjacent, Inuyasha took back Takato in his arms and also went back to sleep.

* * *

Whoa. Updated again within a few days. Let's say that I had inspiration... Okay I repeat myself but, please comment begging I need that to improve. Anyways, have a good day... or night lol 


	9. Talk

Chapter 8 – Talk

Birds were starting to wake up and sang in the numerous interior gardens at the castle of the Lord of the Western Lands. Inside the castle, everyone was still sleeping peacefully; but one of them was in pain because of battle wounds.

As another grey day was going to show itself, it was going to be dull again and this will put weight again on the shoulders of the healers of the castle; Chikara wouldn't heal very fast at this rate.

°°°

In the bedroom next to the lord and the lady's room, lay two dog demons asleep on a large bedroll. Inuyasha woke up. He stretched before looking at the young demon in his arms.

His ears perked up as he heard as several voices were arguing in the room next door.

He got up, looked outside; it was cloudy again, for two days in a row.

Inuyasha decided to go see in the adjacent room to see what was going on with all that quarrelling. Forgetting about the door he saw last night, he got out by the other door; when he arrived in the hallway, he looked around. There was a lot of servants, going everywhere and working like bees. He walked around the corner to get to his destination, when he bumped into someone.

The little girl fell on her bump. She looked up and recognized Inuyasha: "Oh! It's you uncle. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it kid, I wasn't paying attention either, so it's also my fault" he smiled. "Tell me then, where were you heading like that?" he asked.

"I was going to the gardens to take care of my small flowers that I've just planted. Where were you going uncle Inuyasha?"

"Well I'm going to see how Chikara is going. You want to come with me?"

She made a sad expression. "Well Lord Sesshoumaru has forbidden me to enter that room, so I can't go to see her."

'_Well that's understandable. Chikara is not in a good shape and that could traumatize poor little Rin_' Inuyasha thought. "Then if he decided that, I'm sorry, you can't come with me Rin. Well then have a nice day, even though it's grey again."

She nodded: "Okay, see you later uncle Inuyasha!" She continued her run while waving him good-bye.

Inuyasha too resumed his journey to the master bedroom. When he opened the screen-door, the sounds that assaulted his ears were incredible; there were about twenty healers in the bedroom.

They were blocking his view; then when one of them moved, he saw who was near the bed. His surprise was to see the lord, sitting beside his wife's bed, a sad expression on his face; he looked like he was about to cry, but with his personality, he wouldn't. Inuyasha was shocked to see this; his brother never showed that kind of emotion before. He then remembered what had happened the night before: '_That's right, the love goddess came and then Sesshoumaru started to act strangely._'

He looked at the goddess resting on the bed. She looked so much in pain that it could break anyone's heart, even the cold one of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha made his way through the mass of healers populating the room. One of them even tried to push him of the way; Inuyasha glared at him so intensely that the healer almost peed in his pants.

The half-demon finally reached his goal; seeing how Sesshoumaru is affected, he put his hand on the lord's shoulder, only to be rejected. "Stop messing around, Inuyasha… it's not the moment- and please bring the baby somewhere else, I don't have the time to take care of him…I…" Sesshoumaru sighed. "Since last night, Chikara had a light fever. This morning we found out that it's worsening…"

Inuyasha saw how much his brother was tired of waiting for everything to get back to normal: '_Heck, he doesn't even yell at me or even threat me anymore. It's really serious_' he thought.

He looked down at Chikara; he had to act now and tell Sesshoumaru. "Listen, Sesshoumaru…"

"Inuyasha, are you stupid or what? I told you to go play somewhere else."

"No! Listen to me! Forget about the healers; I have a solution" Inuyasha insisted.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow; he wondered what Inuyasha was talking about. "**_Talk_**. I'm listening little brother."

"Look Sesshoumaru, there is too much people in here; I want to talk to you alone. They must go away," Inuyasha said, pointing the healers.

"Are you sure you got a good solution?" Inuyasha nodded to answer the question. Sesshoumaru sighed again: "Very well." He got up and gained the attention of the healers in the room. "Listen to me, I need to talk in private, and you are not concerned, so I want everybody to leave," questions and discussions started to flourish, "I said: NOW" the demon lord insisted.

It took about a few minutes for each one of them to leave.

Now that they were alone, Inuyasha felt a bit nervous, as his older brother never did what he asked, in general. He played with his fingers, tugging at his clothes.

Sesshoumaru finally spoke first: "Well Inuyasha, what did you wanted me to hear?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "Well… you know, Chikara, in order to heal, needs to be exposed to her elements."

The lord was starting to get impatient: "Yes… go on, I don't have all day, you know."

Inuyasha took a deep breath: "Okay, I know who could make those clouds go away. Look, when we were travelling, we met the water goddess. She controls clouds and water, so I'll go see her and ask for the sky to get clear again."

Sesshoumaru thought a bit. "But what if you don't remember where she is located? What if you don't come back before dusk? You know what happens…" he implied.

'_What! How come he knows about my secret?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, don't make that face. Did you honestly think I didn't know about your secret?" Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Anyways, I'll go at your place. It will be faster that way; I can transform into my full demon form."

"No. First, you don't even know where she is, and you can't find her by smell Sesshoumaru, she's a goddess, which means no scent. Secondly, I don't think she'll listen to your request, she doesn't know you… and…"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "And?" he repeated.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should continue. "And… well she could take you as an enemy or be afraid and disappear."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes in sign of indifference.

Inuyasha continued: "I know her, I know where her shrine is; she'll listen to me. Anyways, I'm sure Chikara would be happier to see you than me, when she'll wake up." Sesshoumaru added nothing to Inuyasha's comment.

Inuyasha sighed. He looked up in Sesshoumaru's eyes: "Okay, the earlier I start, the sooner I'll back." He turned away to leave the room, but he remembered something. "Oh, here I almost forgot: take good care of Takato." He handed him the still-sleeping child.

"What? But I don't know how to take care of him!" Sesshoumaru answered.

"SHH! You'll wake him up. Be lucky he's still sleeping. When he'll wake up, he'll probably be hungry, so…" Inuyasha looked at the floor, "you'll have to feed him yourself because with all those things I said to Ayashii, I don't think she'll want to take care of the kid…" Inuyasha looked away.

"Ayashii, huh?" Sesshoumaru thought for a second, "Was she old and ugly?"

Inuyasha frowned, not sure where his brother was going: "Yeah, so what?"

"Oh it's just too bad, yesterday in the evening she… was attacked and she died of her wounds."

"Feh, are you implying you killed her?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Well enough talking, I have to go" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stopped him, "… be careful."

The hanyou turned away and ran out of the bedroom, so the older one wouldn't change his mind.

Sesshoumaru realized something: "Inuyasha! Come back here. You didn't tell me how to take care of Takato!" he yelled, but alas, Inuyasha didn't turn back.

°°°

Far away, a gang of Shikon shards hunters were trying to find Inuyasha.

A young priestess of modern times was checking at the landscape; she sighed. '_Another long day without the sun_' she thought. Every member of the gang was ready to go; they had decided that they would return back to Kaede's village, to wait for Inuyasha.

Shippo looked at Kagome; he saw her worries all written in her face, so he decided to cheer her up. "Kagome, do you know what is small, yellow and square?"

Kagome knew very well the answer, but she wanted Shippo to be proud in knowing the answer: "Mm, let me think. Nope, I don't know. Do you know the answer Shippo?"

"Of course," he said proudly, "it's a small yellow square!"

"Wow little man," said Miroku, "I didn't know you were so smart."

Shippo smiled, then frowned. "Hey, that was mean Miroku! You just told me that I was stupid." The young fox demon crossed his arms, pouting.

Everyone was laughing when a whirlwind came by and stopped right beside Kagome.

"Hello dear Kagome. How are you today?" Koga asked, holding her hands in his.

Kagome forced to smile and answered: "Oh I'm fine, thanks. So…" she didn't actually wanted to see him, but she tried to be at least polite. Plus, she didn't love him and she was sure he came only to declare his love to her.

Koga looked around. "Hey the mutt's not around?"

Kagome was a bit surprise at that question; she didn't think Koga cared about Inuyasha. "Well actually, no-"

"Good! So I'll be able to claim my woman then" he said proudly.

Kagome's behaviour changed and Sango saw that so she said: "Look Koga, it's not funny. We were attacked and now Chikara and Inuyasha are missing now."

Koga drop his mocking smile and said: "What? You mean the mutt was kidnapped or something? You're kidding me right! He can't!"

Everybody looked at him. He regained his composure. "I mean, as stubborn as he is, he can't have been kidnapped. He must simply be somewhere recovering or something, or else he would have been back already."

Kagome looked about to cry. Koga made a serious face: "Look Kagome, if ever I see Inuyasha, I'll tell him that you are searching for him."

Miroku spoke: "Well actually, we're heading back to Kaede's place to wait for him. So if you see him, could you please inform him that?"

"Sure no problem. See ya next time, Kagome… A good-bye kiss?"

He was waiting but Kagome had already started to walk away. "Oh well. Next time then Kagome!" he looked at the others "See ya!"

Koga left as fast as he had arrived and the gang left for their journey toward the village.

* * *

Oky, shorter chap this time, since there wasn't much action in it. Next chapter is almost done and I can't wait to get into later chapters Anyways, I just wanted to say that if ever you see grammatical errors in this text, please tell me... and don't forget to review! 


	10. Where?

Chapter 9 – Where?

As Inuyasha had ran to his destination, Sesshoumaru was 'stuck' to take care of his son, as no servant wanted to do it. '_At least he hasn't woken up yet._' Takato started to squirm in his arms. '_Great. Me and my big mouth_' he thought.

The lord looked down at his son; the baby was talking gibberish while putting his tiny fist into his mouth, drooling. He looked up to meet his father's eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Takato tugged at his father's clothes to gain attention; then a nauseous odour started to emanate from the kid. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore it as he didn't want to change Takato; in his opinion, lords are not supposed to change diapers, and that's final.

The baby started to cry… a bit too loud, in Sesshoumaru's taste. That's when he decided to do something: '_If a woman can do it, so why shouldn't I, the great Sesshoumaru do it? I changed Inuyasha a few times when he was a baby; surely I could do it again…_'

So after half an hour, he finally made it; the baby was clean, but the lord wasn't anymore, as Takato peed on him and he had to change himself. _But_, he made it, and that's what was the most important.

Although the baby was clean, he was still crying. Sesshoumaru checked again to see if there was something again in the diaper, but there was nothing.

He tried to calm the baby by rocking it slowly, but it wouldn't work. Now he was becoming anxious as he didn't know what to do to soothe his son.

He decided to go to the gardens, and he made it clear to a passing healer that, unless there was an emergency, he didn't want to be disturbed. So after this, he walked through the castle and got to the gardens. He went to a gazebo that was installed in a remote part of the garden; with the sky being covered, he didn't want his son to get wet and maybe catch something in case there'd be rain. Gladly, the air wasn't as damp as the previous day; but in a way, it was also announcing autumn gradually.

Arrived at his destination, he sat on the wooden floor that was occupied with giant pillows. He sat on one of them and made himself comfortable. The baby had quietened a bit, but was still a bit weeping.

He sighed, as he was hopeless. "Why won't you stop crying Takato?"

"Because he's hungry, that's all."

Sesshoumaru was startled by a familiar voice. "Chi-Chikara?" he looked up.

"Yes, love?" she smiled.

"But how- why are you here? They didn't come to tell me you were back…"

"That's because I'm not." She approached the demon and kneeled down to caress the baby's forehead. "I'm still unconscious. The Chikara you see now is only an illusion, a projection of my body that I created."

Sesshoumaru frowned: "You shouldn't be here; you must rest in order to recover and not use your powers," he hesitated, "dear." He remembered that dream from the previous night and decided to make some changes in his life.

Chikara, although she didn't let it show, was surprised by the way he had called her, but she was also happy. "Don't worry, darling, I don't use any powers. I came here to help you; I heard from our room Takato crying. Are you having problems?" she asked.

Since he didn't want to say it aloud, he only nodded. "I don't know what to do."

"Well I just told you that he was hungry, so you simply have to feed him."

"But how?" he asked, no really wanting to hear the answer.

She rolled her eyes: "Sesshoumaru, don't play dumb with me; as a demon, you know very well that just like human females you can feed your youngster."

Sesshoumaru mumbled something under his breath; although Chikara didn't quite understood, she added: "Come on dear, do it… unless you want me to show you?" she asked, amused.

He didn't answer and to her utmost surprise, he blushed slightly. Even though she was only a projection, she was in her day form and her childish attitude took over: "Oh! You're so cute when you blush, sweetheart." She smiled and gave him a ghostly kiss on his lips; he didn't feel anything, but he was happy to see her smiling since the battle.

"Now, I'll show you how to feed him, okay?" He nodded. "Good. Firstly, you have to open your shirt." He blushed again, but did what she said. "Now you simply have to bring the baby closer to your chest and give him time to notice what's going on."

As soon as Takato was brought closer, he sniffed around to find what he was waiting for.

"He'll probably do the rest, after all, it's a baby's job" she chuckled.

Sesshoumaru waited a few seconds and then he felt it, just like Inuyasha did the previous day, the strange sensation of a baby sucking to you. Sesshoumaru looked like he had seen a real ghost; his face was emotionless and it was like his brain was empty.

Chikara a bit worried at the lack of reaction waved her hand in front of his eyes: "Darling, are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru finally said something: "Yes… it's just that it's an odd feeling."

Chikara chuckled.

°°°

Breathe, jump over the log, run and run again: that was Inuyasha had been doing for a few hours, since sunrise. He stopped a bit, staring at the landscape, wondering if he was still far. He wouldn't admit it, but his memory was playing tricks on him, and sometimes, he could even believe that he was lost. Seeing a small river nearby, he took some water in his cupped hands and drank. He just hoped that it wasn't far, as he wanted to come back before sunset, but **_where _**is it? He was running the fastest he could; the sooner, the better. That's what he was repeating to himself. Chikara's fever was worsening, and he hated it when people he loved were suffering like this.

If only he could get there faster, but he was doing the best he could; sure if he had been a full demon like Sesshoumaru he could have gotten there faster, but it wasn't like that. If only he could have called the goddess from a source of water, it would also have been quicker; but he didn't know her name to invoke her.

He looked again at the landscape again before resuming his journey to the water goddess' shrine; a group of dots, was approaching. Inuyasha raised his nose in the air to smell. The scents were familiar and after thinking, he remembered that it was Koga's pack: Ginta and Hakkaku and a couple of wolves.

They were coming in his direction, so he decided to meet them.

"HEY!" he yelled to gain their attention. As they came nearer, Hakkaku was the first to speak: "Hi Inuyasha. What are you doing here? Isn't the gang with you?"

Ginta didn't let the hanyou answer as he continued: "Hey if you're here, who's protecting Kagome?"

That made Inuyasha a bit guilty, but he had something more urgent to do: "Look guys, Kagome can defend herself, plus she has the others with her; she's not _all_ alone." Both wolf demons shrugged.

A little silence installed itself and it was a bit uncomfortable. Ginta said: "Well we'd better go if we want to catch Koga."

So, they resumed their journey.

Inuyasha also continued to run, in hope of finding the water goddess.

°°°

He smiled when the landscape was becoming more and more familiar.

He had finally arrived, but unfortunately, the sun was already setting, he was slowly transforming into his human form.

"Damn it! Why already?" He looked around, and decided anyway to go see her, even in his human form.

He followed the road in the village and finally took a boat to access the shrine.

When he looked at the shrine, it hadn't changed since last time he came, except that the broken things had been repaired.

He approached and opened the huge doors. As soon as he stepped in, the Suijin appeared in front of him.

"What brings you here traveler?" she calmly said.

"Don't you recognize me?" he said. She looked at him, but showed a negative gesture. He continued: "My name is Inuyasha, my friends and I came here a while ago."

The water goddess thought for a moment: "Go ahead, I'm starting to remember something…"

"Well, when we arrived you had been tricked by a false Suijin and we helped."

She tapped a finger on her chin. "When you saw 'we', who are they?"

Inuyasha had hope: "Well there was a small demon fox, a demon cat, a priestess, a demon slayer, a goddess and her son, a monk and I, a dog demon."

She frowned a bit: "You? You're not a demon… oh right, you were that guy with the long white mane and the cute dog ears" she smiled.

He blushed a bit: "Well yeah. Anyways, I've come to ask you something. Please it's very important."

"Say it, I'll see what I can do."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, as the goddess was a bit intimidating. "I need you to clear the sky, to get rid of the clouds."

She looked at him with a strange expression: "I'm sorry, dear, but there are regions that haven't received rain in weeks and they need it for crops."

With his quick temper, Inuyasha almost yelled: "But it's a question of life or death!"

Her eyes widened. "What? How come?" she frowned.

Inuyasha regained his composure: "Well, death isn't in the question, but- but my friend is really badly wounded, and with those clouds, she can't heal."

"I'm sorry young man, but I don't understand what you are saying."

"Chikara!" he simply added. "The Sun and Moon goddess is injured and I came here to- to- Damn those human emotions!" he wiped tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"You mean that goddess that was accompanying you is suffering?"

"Yes. The sun or the moon hasn't been seen in days and she needs them to absorb the energy needed to heal herself, so please," he dropped to his knees, "help her."

She bit her bottom lip; it was a great dilemma. "Okay, here's something I'll do: since there are some regions of this country that haven't received enough rain in the past weeks, I have to keep those clouds. _But_, I will take them away for a few hours. With this, she should be able to manage the energy."

Inuyasha, hearing that Chikara will be able to heal soon, was thrilled and jumped at the goddess' neck to thank her. She didn't predict his reaction, but returned the hug Inuyasha had given her. "Great, now I'll get going, since the castle is very far from here."

He bowed at her and was about to leave when she stopped him: "Wait, here, I have something for you." She gave him a small flask in his hands. "This contains strong and pure magic. In your human state, you'll surely be seen as prey for demons. I'm sorry, but it's all I can do." She smiled.

Inuyasha thank her and started to run, though not as fast as he would be in demon form, but it was faster than walking. He smiled, rushing back at the castle.

°°°

After running for a few hours, Inuyasha decided to take a small break, just to catch his breath.

But it didn't take long before some lower demon smelt the delicious aroma of a human.

As the hanyou was going to sit at the feet of a tree, he heard a rustling coming from a bush near him. He started to panic and ran away from where he was.

'_Feh, just as I thought._'

_A_ snake demon got out of the bushes and followed the running human Inuyasha from very close.

Inuyasha started to run in zigzags in hope of escaping the demon; he turned sharply to his right, as he heard the demon charge. Inuyasha rolled on his side, elevating dust in the night air, and as he came back on his hands, he pushed himself up again.

He ran once more, but without is demon speed, alas, he didn't make it as the snake jumped and latched onto Inuyasha's right arm, biting ferociously.

Blood was spurting from his arm; the poison in the snake's bite would soon affect him. He then remembered what the water goddess had given him; he took it from inside his shirt and opened the small bottle with the aid of his teeth.

He spat the stopper on the ground and threw the flask at the demon; instantly it began to purify. To help, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and even though the blade could not transform, it cut very easily in the demon's now weakened body.

Out of breath, Inuyasha fell on his backside, a bit dizzy.

The battle was somewhat not yet finished since he had poison in his blood. He knew that nobody would hear him if he'd yell, and it would most possibly attract even more demons. He decided to move from where he was; in a meadow like that, he could be spotted very easily.

As he tried to move, he felt something tugging inside his white inner shirt. He searched with his hand and found a necklace; he remembered Chikara passing it around his neck when Takato was in his body. Chikara said something about protection… Well it wasn't much of help at that moment.

A pain flashed trough his arm and he groaned; his vision was becoming blurry.

He got up, and walked a bit wobbly and finally got nearer and nearer from an old tree that the roots were sticking out of the ground. He looked down, it even was deep, so it made a good hiding place.

Inuyasha settled down carefully and out of strength he fell in a coma. At that moment, the godly pendant pulsed and a strong shield raised itself around the hanyou, rendering him invisible to even the most powerful eyes.

°°°

Meanwhile, at the castle, the clouds dissipated. Sesshoumaru saw trough the window what was happening. He immediately got up, shouting orders to the healers: "We must immediately get her to see more of the moon. Outside!"

All the yelling woke up Takato, who was asleep in his father's arm.

"Bu-but, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru snarled. He turned sharply to face the source of the voice: "What?"

The healer almost died of fear on the spot. "But the moon isn't there tonight…it's a new moon…"

"I know that! But we must try it anyway!" he said, with his demon side taking on his self-control. He sighed deeply; he stroke Takato's face to soothe him. "Jaken."

"Yes milord?" the toad demon answered, always following his master.

"Did you check on Rin?"

"Yes milord, and she was sleeping."

"Good. I want you to stay with her. She mustn't get out to see this." He started to walk outside with the healers transporting his mate; he would have brought her outside himself, but with only one arm and her wounded body, it would have been too difficult, so instead he carried Takato.

They marched toward an open area to make sure nothing would block the moon.

"Put her down here, it should be fine" the demon lord said and they did as ordered. "Now all of you, back off, we must give her space" continued Sesshoumaru.

As soon as she was exposed to the moon, her body elevated itself in the air, a soft purple light surrounded her, emanating from her body; then, some energy spinned around her, making the glowing more intense.

Everyone was in awe from this spectacle of light; it seemed to be working very well because the wounds were slowly, but surely, closing and even her damaged kimono was sewing itself up.

When it seemed that the wounds were all healed, Chikara's body slowly set down back on the grassy floor and the glowing ceased.

Sesshoumaru hurried to his wife and knelt beside her. With his only arm, which was already occupied by the baby, he could only wait for her to awake, but he wanted so much to touch her face.

They waited for a few seconds before anything happened. The first thing to move was the fingers from her right arm, from the side that she received the blow on. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru almost jumped of joy, but didn't let it show, since he wanted to stick with his cold exterior in front of his servants.

Chikara scrunched her nose and then she groaned. Sesshoumaru leaned over her: "Chikara, mate, wake up please." Like as told, she woke up, opened her eyes and lifted herself with her arms.

Everyone sighed as a weight got off their shoulders. The Lord smiled at his wife: "Chikara, you're ok. Can you say something?" he said softly.

Chikara looked at Sesshoumaru; she lifted her arm to touch her mate's chin. As she opened her mouth to say something, one of her hands went to her heart, which was on her right side. The healers were confused at her action; to them, she surely wasn't clutching her heart, since it's on the left side of the body. But to Sesshoumaru, it was clear; she had survived the attack because her heart, that must be her only weak point, is on her right side, and the energy blade passed through her left one.

While Sesshoumaru was lost in thoughts, Chikara's eyes widened and she finally manage to say something: "Inuyasha," she croaked, having unused her voice for two days, "he is in danger!"

* * *

Hello everyone! Nothing much to say other than please review and have a nice day 


	11. No!

Chapter 10 – No!

Sesshoumaru was a bit shocked at what Chikara had said: "What do you mean 'Inuyasha is in danger'?"

She looked around, to see that they were surrounded by all the castle's healers. She didn't felt like having them hearing what she had to say; plus, it was none of their business. "Dear, could you send them away? I don't want them here" she whispered to the Lord.

Sesshoumaru understood. "Sure, anything for my mate." He cleared his voice and said out loud: "Now that she is fine, you have no more business here, healers. You may return to your families."

As they cleared the area, Chikara turned to face her husband: "I felt through my necklace's power that Inuyasha was in trouble."

Sesshoumaru frowned: "But you don't have your necklace" he said, pointing at her neck.

"I know. But with my powers, this pendant is connected to me. Normally on me, it doesn't have that kind of effect, but since I lend it to Takato to protect him when he was in Inuyasha's body, it's still protecting its bearer who is now Inuyasha."

She lifted her hand in the air: "Staff, come forth." Her moon and sun sceptre appeared in a cloud of white smoke; she tucked it at her red tissue belt. With her dark red eyes, she looked at Sesshoumaru.

He immediately understood her move: "And how do you intend to find him? The night has just started, and it's dark, you won't be able to find him with these conditions" he tried to reason her. "You don't have a great sense of smell, unlike I."

She sighed and looked down at Takato in Sesshoumaru's arm. She took the baby in her own and kissed him on the forehead. "Oh baby, I've missed you so much." She cuddled him and gave him back to the demon lord.

"Why are you giving him back?" Sesshoumaru asked, puzzled.

Chikara took off her outer layer of her kimono: "Because I'm going to get Inuyasha. I just have to follow the signal of my necklace and I'll find him." She turned away and spread her bat wings from her back.

"Stop! You can't go; you just came out of a terrible condition and you want to save the world? Give you some time to rest!" he said, but she didn't move. He waited and then added: "Chikara, you will stay here… it's an order from your lord." He didn't like to use his power as a Lord toward his mate, but this time, she had gone too far and she could get herself hurt again with her stubborn mind. He knew she only wanted to do good, but he didn't want to lose her.

She didn't even turned back to look at him, as she didn't want him to see her tears. With her Night form, she was more strong-headed than she was in the day, so she simply answered: "**_No!_**" she crouched to get air under her wings and flew away, "… I can't."

He had the urge to hit her and lock her away, but he knew that even that wouldn't stop her from going; she was too stubborn, so he yelled the loudest he could: "At least be careful… and that's an order too!"

She smiled, even though he couldn't see her from afar: "You got a deal" she shouted back.

Sesshoumaru sighed again, something he had done too much in the last days. He headed back to the castle, to inform Rin of the current situation, since she wanted to know about her adoptive mother's condition.

°°°

Chikara was flying over the lands for about an hour or two, always trying to feel from where Inuyasha was probably hiding, since he was in his human form. But, if her pendant had been activated, it meant that Inuyasha was badly wounded and his health was in danger.

In the night's silence, only the flapping if her skinned wings beating the wind could be heard from the height she was at. She sighed, thinking: '_Why did Inuyasha and his stubborn mind have to go tonight? I wasn't in danger; I would have survived another day… unlike him._' She tossed that idea from her mind to continue her search.

She knew that Sesshoumaru could had found him by scent, but it would have taken longer for him, since he didn't felt the call of the divine pendant that Inuyasha had in his possession. She also bet that the magic of her necklace had created an invisibility barrier, so the hanyou couldn't be seen and her husband wouldn't have been able to decipher it, thus unable to take it down and bring Inuyasha back to the castle.

After flying for a while, she felt the source of the power stronger in a vast field surrounded by a thick and old forest. She descended, from where she was, to touch the ground. Since she couldn't fly because of the tree branches, she retracted her wings and put back her outer kimono. She took her staff from her belt and used it as a detector to find the necklace; the nearer it would be, the stronger it would glow from the metal part shaped like the moon and the sun.

She started to walk, her senses and her sceptre guiding her.

Half an hour had passed and she was getting closer to Inuyasha, she could feel his aura in the region. She looked in the sky and even though the moon couldn't be seen by demons and humans; being the moon goddess, she could see it and tell that it was around midnight.

Suddenly, her staff went mad and glowed so much, that she was a bit blinded at first because of the contrast of darkness and light. She closed her eyes to catch a glimpse of the power emanating from the pendant; it was on her left.

She opened her eyes to look around. She saw nothing that looked unusual, because even to her, the shield created by the necklace was very hard to find once invisible. She noticed though, the rests of a demon; it must have been what hurt Inuyasha.

She looked around again. Alas, if she continued like that, she wouldn't find it until a long time; she tapped her staff two times on the forest floor. "Sun, Moon, show me the way to my precious pendant" she said out loud.

She looked at her left, where she had felt the power coming from; a large sphere of energy could now be seen at the foot of an old tree. She rapidly approached it, but she was unhappy to see that Inuyasha wasn't there. '_Where is he?_' she thought, anxious. She damned her poor sense of vision in the dark and her useless nose. But she had an idea; she tapped again her staff on the ground: "Light" she asked.

Now with the surrounding enlightened, she could see clearly that the tree's old roots were sticking out of the ground, creating deep holes and she discovered that it could make a great hiding place.

She kneeled down and bended over the holes; she approached her staff over one of them, alas, Inuyasha wasn't in this one. She looked at other ones; at the fourth one, she saw a silver head with dog ears on top.

"Inuyasha?" she said to gain his attention.

He didn't budge. Bad news.

"Inuyasha!" she repeated and still no movement again.

She thought for a minute: "Okay… If you don't come out of your hiding place… I'll go get Sesshoumaru and I don't think he'll be happy to see that you're playing that kind of game with me." She waited, knowing that Inuyasha would never let his brother come, because he knows how the lord can be very impatient; plus, Inuyasha wasn't _that_ childish, playing hide and seek was beyond his age now.

With the lack of response, Chikara decided that she would have to get him herself; she deposited her staff on the ground beside her, with the glowing metal part of it hovering over the entrance, she still had some light.

She bended half of her body inside and tried to reach Inuyasha, who seemed unconscious, but the hole was deep and her small stature couldn't reach him; so she decided to jump inside it.

She looked at Inuyasha and put a hand over her mouth; he looked so white and ill, it was horrible. Her determination becoming stronger, she pulled him over her shoulders with her body, and pushed him out of the hole. After he was outside, she jumped easily and got out herself.

After that, Chikara kneeled down and she pulled him again, but this time, she held him close to her. Taking a quick glance at what might have caused a state like that, she saw the biting marks of a snake on his right arm; they were small bites, and thankfully they had stopped bleeding, but the snake's poison must have rendered him unconscious.

She tried to wake him up from his sleep by shaking him, yet he didn't move. Due to her Night form's impatience, she slapped his cheek to see again if there would be a reaction. '_That surely will do it. If he doesn't wake after that, he's dead… _'

He didn't react as much as she had expected, but he did wake up.

"Inuyasha, it's me little one" Chikara smiled.

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to look around but he didn't seem to be able to see anything as even though he looked at her, he didn't stopped staring. "Mo-mother?" he asked, with a childish voice Chikara had never him talk with.

She was surprised to hear him ask for his mother. She decided not to tell him who she was, in case it would trouble him. "Inuyasha, I'm here. You are in safe hands now. We're going back home and I'll take care of you."

"Mommy," he insisted to call her that, "I don't feel very well and I can't see you."

Chikara bit her lower lip; Inuyasha didn't seem to be conscious, it was like he was in a dream and he simply interacted with her. "Listen, Inuyasha. Don't worry, you'll be fine… Can you get up?"

A short moment passed before he answered: "No. I can't move even my hands."

Chikara sighed; she would have to bring him herself. "Great" she whispered.

She looked around, to see if anything in the area could be a danger; in the meanwhile, Inuyasha was slowly going back to his comatose state.

Chikara, noticing Inuyasha, immediately shook him again.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" he asked groggily. She was shocked at the question and didn't know what to answer him. "Huh… he's at the castle… why?"

"Oh nothing… really…" Inuyasha slumbered back into unconsciousness.

Seeing that he didn't wanted to continue, she shrugged at that.

The goddess put down Inuyasha who was still in her arms; she took off her outer kimono and tucked, the same way she had done before, her moon and sun sceptre. Unravelling her wings, she crouched near Inuyasha; she touched his forehead and it was rather warm for the temperature outside. She had to be back to castle fast, a fever was now endangering his life.

Chikara took Inuyasha's shoulders in one arm and his legs in her other arm. She got up and flexed her wings to warm the muscles.

Although she would never be as strong as Inuyasha and raise big boulders, she was still stronger than a male human. It would have been less exhaustive to bear Inuyasha on her back, but if she wanted to get to the castle the fastest way, she had to fly and she couldn't use her wings while having him on her back; so she was holding him bridal style.

She crouched, to gather up the biggest amount of air she could, before pushing with her legs and jumping in the air.

She flapped her wings to reach a rather high height, but no too much though, since Inuyasha had asked her to: "Mommy, I'm cold. Where are we now?"

"We are in the air; we're flying toward the castle and we'll be home in no time. Now go back to sleep, little one."

Inuyasha simply answered: "Okay, g'night."

Afterward, she tried to fly the fastest she could; with Inuyasha in her arms, she didn't risk flying full speed in case he'd fall down or she would drop him.

The lands at the bottom were moving very fast, as she fled to the castle, where her husband was patiently waiting for her.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Hang in there, we're getting closer."

°°°

She arrived, in the middle of the night, a bit out of breath, but fully determined to save Inuyasha.

* * *

Okay, another chapter Yay! If you want to see some pics that I made of this fic, go check on my profile page and there's a link. I have two other pics on the way so Yay again! Please review and thanks to _petpeeves12_ who always review I love ya! 


	12. Please

Chapter 11 – Please

Chikara called for her mate. In a small amount of time, he came, happy to see her, but he noticed his brother lying limply in her arms.

"Is he…" he carefully asked, seeing Chikara's worried look.

She shook her head: "No, he's not dead… yet. I'll bring him to a room and take care of his wounds myself" she answered to his obvious question as well as walking very fast toward the castle, with Inuyasha in her arms and passing by her husband, who seemed very upset.

"But we have healers that can take care of him, dear" Sesshoumaru tried to convince her as she was walking in search of a spare room, while looking from time to time at the unconscious hanyou. "Be reasonable, you just came from a wounded state and you've been flying almost all night. Let the healers help him" he added.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Sesshoumaru with an angry face: "No. I don't want him to be laughing stock when they see that the Lord's brother is a 'weakling'. Anyways, I'm sure I can do it myself" Chikara said, not changing her mind and got back to her search.

As they arrived to a spare room, Sesshoumaru slid the door-panel to let Chikara enter with Inuyasha in her arms. "**_Please_**," he said, with a colder tone, "don't be so persistent; you know where your stubbornness got you last time!" the Lord stated. "He's been poisoned, you can't heal that. Don't you remember when we met, you were poisoned too and I was the one that helped you. You can only heal physical wounds, not poison. What do you need to understand that!" Hadn't he been a respectful lord, he would have demolished something to show his anger building inside of him. Instead, he simply tried to keep his cold exterior intact and show nothing that could be connected to emotions; he knew that Chikara didn't like it when he hid his emotions like that, yet he continued that little game.

Chikara, unpleased with what he had said, gave him an angrier look, if it was actually possible. She huffed and entered the room. She kneeled down to set down her brother-in-law on the futon that was on the floor, in the middle of the room. The hanyou groaned a bit, but then calmed when he adjusted to his new sleeping position.

Chikara got up again, hands on her hips, and turned to face her husband that was behind her. "I suggest that you get out of this room, now. I need my full concentration to do this" she said, before closing her eyes, ignoring his reaction and showing him her determination.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, in his opinion, she wouldn't be able to do it; but it would surely affect her emotionally in some way, if she didn't try. However, he also knew that she would never change her mind; Chikara was extremely determined so she will try anything. He sighed and then said: "If you say so. But please, if you see that he can't be saved… let go; if he dies, it's simply his destiny."

Closing her eyes harder, to keep her tears from falling, she tried to control her breath because she didn't like the trembling in her voice, and replied with strength: "Don't say this! He… I'll find a solution, and you're not the one who going to tell me what to do!" She stood there, ready to burst in anger.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, more because of deception than irritation. "Chikara, I am your mate and the Lord of this castle. I do what I want here." He paused to try to believe what he was going to say next: "Listen, I'm trying to make this relationship work; so that's why I'm going to pass over that unacceptable behaviour from an important Lady." He sighed and turned to leave the room, "Do what you want. But don't come crying to me that you can't do anything for the boy… I'll simply answer you 'I told you so'." He took in a long breath: "Sometimes, you can be so… hopeless."

The goddess huffed: "Well, then if it's like this, I forbid you to enter this room until I say so!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, he left.

Chikara, who was waiting for him to leave, finally opened her eyes that had been closed during the whole conversation. She let go of her tears, but she held back the scream that threatened to escape her throat.

Falling on her knees, she punched the floor with her fists and exhaled loudly, letting go of a frustrated growl. She looked at Inuyasha; the poor boy was in a silent agony. His breath was unsettled and from time to time he would make strange faces. She could feel his distress and finally decided to act. She then clapped her hands and rubbed them together to warm the energy that was remaining dormant in her body. Light came from her hands and she took her sceptre, making it float in the air. She elevated her hands to her eye level, palms toward the ceiling; she looked like she was demanding something.

While energy was submerging the whole room, Chikara chanted some strange phrases, trying to find the right words to heal Inuyasha.

°°°

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was trying to work in the library for a few hours, but he couldn't concentrate on anything; his mind was always occupied with thoughts of Chikara and what he had said to her earlier. He knew that she would come back after a while, and that she'll cry to him that she can't do anything right, and so on.

Unconsciously, he got up; determined to convince Chikara to get away from Inuyasha. In fact, his plan was to let his brother die. Afterward, he will be able to use Tenseiga to revive the hanyou from the other world.

Actually, his plan was easy to understand… but the difficult part was to dissuade his mate to continue her healing. '_Maybe if I bring Takato into all this, he'll make her change her mind…_'

He went to the baby's room to get Takato and bring him to his mother.

The lord entered the room and approached the new servant that was taking care of Takato. He was about to take the baby in his arm, but froze in mid-air when he heard a scream pierced through the walls of the castle. Immediately, he recognized the voice; it was Chikara's and that yell made his heart skip a beat. He left in a hurry the servant and his son to follow the sound.

°°°

A moment before, while Sesshoumaru was somewhere else in the castle, Chikara was still trying to heal Inuyasha. She had been doing this for a few hours; the moon was going back to sleep and the sun was going to rise in a few minutes… and the half-demon was still in a critical state.

Her tears were slowly falling from her cheeks to the wooden floor, wet spots enlarging with minutes. She couldn't wipe her tears because her hands were still busy with the healing.

The pure energy was starting to fade away as the goddess was slowly letting go of her powers.

As the sun rose, she felt herself changing from Night to Day form. But on thing wasn't normal; Inuyasha was still human.

Her eyes widened in comprehension of the situation and she lightly leaned over the hanyou. "No. It can't be… He can't be!" she murmured. She knew Inuyasha had left the world, she could feel it.

Frustration took over and she started hitting the young human with rage. Unconsciously, she was passing her guilt on him.

Water was vigorously escaping her now blue eyes and she yelled: "No! No! No!" She shook her head trying to deny the _undeniable _reality. What would she tell the others? 'Oh hi guys, did you know that I killed our friend?' She cried because in desperation; she cried in fear; she cried in lack of sleep. Finally, she cried because she knew she hadn't been able to save Inuyasha.

Another of her punch on his chest: "Damn it! Kagome! I'm sorry!" She stopped beating up the dead body, realizing that it wouldn't bring her friend back.

In exasperation, she dropped her head on his chest and continued to cry as Sesshoumaru observed the scene from the doorframe. He didn't move to enter, waiting for Chikara's permission.

She looked up in the lord's eyes, her teary ones telling him to enter. He nodded in acknowledgement.

He walked slowly through the room, which for Chikara, felt for hours, but only lasted a few seconds. She sat up from Inuyasha's chest to launch herself in Sesshoumaru's arms.

With his only one arm, he stroked her hair soothingly to calm her down. She cried in his clothes for a few minutes and finally looked up and said to him: "Inuyasha is dead. Please don't say 'I told you so'… I'm not in the mood."

The lord placed his hand under her chin, letting go of her hair. With an emotionless face, he said: "I won't say it, but believe me, I'm thinking it." He paused, and then continued on another subject: "You should get some rest; you have been using your energy all night. I want you to go get Takato from his servant's care and bring him to take a nap with you. I'll stay here…" he paused again, thinking carefully about what he was going to say, "… to keep an eye on Inuyasha, in case something happens."

She looked at Inuyasha, then at her mate with puffy eyes: "I…"

"**_Please _**go. You will feel better when you'll wake up," he said to convince her to go.

He helped her to stand up, as she said with a small smile: "Fine. But wake me up if _anything_ happens, okay?"

"Sure… darling." The demon lord slid the door open and called: "Jaken."

The small toad demon appeared as soon as he heard his name. "What's wrong milord?"

"I want you to accompany my wife through the castle. When you get to the master bedroom, I want you to guard the door."

Jaken didn't look very happy with Sesshoumaru's instruction, but he had to please his master, so he answered: "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" he bowed and waited for the Lady to lead, but the goddess didn't move right away from her husband. She looked at Jaken, who was tapping his foot impatiently, and then eyed back at her mate.

Sesshoumaru stared a bit at her and showed his surprise when Chikara grabbed his royal collar to bring him to her level. But what caused a bit of disgust from Jaken was the short kiss she gave to the lord.

After a few seconds, she let go and said with a sad smile: "I love you Lord Sesshoumaru…I don't know what I'd do without you."

And she left.

He wanted to answer, but she was already gone to hear it: "I… love you too… my lady."

Chikara walked through the castle, Jaken following, to finally get to her son's bedroom.

The servant greeted her Lady and the demon, and gave the goddess her son. Chikara thanked her; the servant bowed before leaving them alone.

As soon as Chikara had her child in her arms, she felt how much the baby was happy to see her. "I'll go to my bedroom now" she informed Jaken, who followed her again until they got to the master bedroom. There, Jaken stood by the door and waited until new orders would be released.

°°°

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha for a while. It was strange to see his half-brother human. For him, having Inuyasha dead only meant that it was his destiny; but for Chikara, it was like it was her fault the hanyou died.

The lord knew that if he didn't do anything, his mate would never heal from that death; so that's why he decided to bring back Inuyasha. His heart wouldn't be able to survive his wife's sorrow.

Gracefully, he unsheathed Tenseiga. He concentrated to see the small demons of death. In a second, he sliced them in half, releasing Inuyasha from Death's grip, literally.

The half-demon immediately started to change; his black hair fading to silver, nails becoming claws, etc.

It took about a minute before Inuyasha started to move. First, his golden eyes snapped open, like he had heard something strange; he sat up, but instead of looking around, he leaned toward the floor and started to throw up some blood. With the healing from Tenseiga, his body had rejected the poison that had killed him.

Inuyasha was now leaning on his two hands and panting from the vomiting, realizing what was happening. "What the hell!" was what all he found to say.

Sesshoumaru smirked to see that the young demon was okay. "You've been resurrected, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother and finally sat on his heels, his breath returning to a normal rhythm. "What do you mean? And why am I back to the castle... And where's Chikara?"

Before Inuyasha could ask anything else, Sesshoumaru answered: "First of all, you were dead for a few minutes, so that's why I revived you with Tenseiga. Now you are here because Chikara went to get you and brought you back to heal you. Are you satisfied with these answers…?"

Inuyasha scowled at that comment, but didn't make a big deal of it: "Yeah, but why did she came to get me? She was just recovering from her battle wounds."

The demon lord turned around to get ready to leave and answered: "I you wish to learn more, you will have to ask my mate. But if you want to, you must wait until she wakes up; I sent her to take a nap."

Inuyasha shrugged: "Yeah whatever."

"If ever there's an emergency, and _only_ if there's one, I will be at the castle library." The lord walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Instead of doing nothing, the half-demon decided to go search for Rin.

* * *

Okay, it's been a while since I posted, but hey, school work is my first priority. Anyways, after chap 12, all of my other chapters are already written. I have 18 chaps in total. I can't wait to post the 13th one... you'll see why.


	13. Great!

Chapter 12 – Great!

Finally, a bright day was going to be nice for a change. Birds were singing even louder than the ordinary. Rin was playing outside with Inuyasha and Chikara was taking her nap in her bedroom.

She woke up from her short sleep, slowly opening her eyes to take in her surroundings. She smiled when she saw her son in her arms. She felt someone beside her; Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed near her. He was smiling.

Chikara lifted an eyebrow, surprised to see that wide smile on her husband's face. "Why are you smiling like that, dear?" she asked, too curious.

"What?" he said, slightly amused, "Can't I be happy to see my mate waking up?" he answered.

Chikara laughed. Sesshoumaru made a surprised look. "Why are you laughing, my dear?" he asked.

She stopped, and looked at him in the eyes; she could see that he was really happy. It was strange because normally he wouldn't reveal most of his feelings even to her. "I'm glad you've finally decided to open up to me. You don't even know how I'm happy." She gave him a wide smile.

She sat from her sleeping position and that woke up Takato. The baby yawned and looked at his parents and closed his eyes again. Both of the adults looked at their child and smiled. "He's adorable", Chikara said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and leaned in to close the distance between himself and his mate. Chikara took the hint and gave him a quick kiss, which was full of emotions.

Sesshoumaru blushed a bit and said: "Chikara, from now on, I promise to be more open with you. I swear I'll make our relationship work. I… love you and I don't want to lose you. Can you promise me that you'll never pull a stunt on me again, like the one you did a few days ago?"

She took his hand in hers and nodded: "I promise." She chuckled. "It's strange to hear you saying things like that; it's even stranger to see you blush" she smiled. "But don't worry, I love it." She winked at him.

Sesshoumaru continued his little speech: "Chikara, I will always be there for you, and I'd appreciate you'd do the same." She nodded and he continued. "Now I'll leave you, I have to catch up with some things that I was supposed to do in the last days."

Chikara made some puppy eyes, pleading him to stay a bit more; he smiled and shook his head in a negative sign; he was sad that he couldn't stay with her. So he got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then smiled at her and called: "Jaken!"

Then out of nowhere the toad demon appeared. "Yes milord!"

"I want you to go get Inuyasha and Rin and bring them here."

The toad nodded and left.

The goddess blinked: "Inuyasha! What do you mean? He's alive?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, when you left, it took a few minutes, but he…changed back to his demon form…" he said, hating to lie to his mate. He didn't want to admit that the half-demon was dead for a small amount of time and that he had revived him with Tenseiga.

She smiled: "I'm glad he's okay, I wouldn't have wanted to explain that to Kagome and the others." She felt relieved to hear such good news.

°°°

Sesshoumaru left as Inuyasha and Rin came inside the bedroom.

As Inuyasha walked slowly, entering the room, Rin ran beside him to launch herself on the bed. "Mama!" Chikara laughed and returned the hug the small girl gave her. "I'm happy to see you, I missed you a lot, but it's okay because uncle Inuyasha played with me and my dolls", Rin said with a playful voice; she was ecstatic to see the goddess.

Chikara smiled. "I missed you too. It's a luck you had someone to play with you," she looked at Inuyasha, "I'm sure you had a lot of fun, huh?"

The half-demon nodded and returned her smile. He turned to look at Rin: "Look Rin, Chikara and I have to talk; I would like you to go play outside" he said, with a gentle voice but at the same time, being firm on what he wanted.

Rin was about to protest when she looked at the goddess.

Chikara gave Rin a serious look and said: "Look dear, if Inuyasha wants to talk to me, I'd prefer you would go now. Don't protest, little one… and don't worry, we'll see each other a bit later and you'll have a lot of time to talk about your day."

The little girl pouted, but did as her 'mother' asked her. She got down from the bed, walking toward the door, gliding her feet on the ground; finally she reached the door and waved goodbye to the occupants of the room.

As soon as she left, Inuyasha turned to Chikara. He started right off to the point: "Look, I wanted to tell you that we should be going to join the others. They must be worried about us and Kagome must be growing impatient, so the sooner the better. What do ya think?"

Chikara looked a bit sad. "You're right. I guess we've been missing for a while…" She bit her lower lip and Inuyasha knew she wanted to add something, but didn't say it.

"…and?" he added, to make her spill.

"And nothing" she said, to convince him. "Listen Inuyasha, before we continue our journey, I want to tell you something: if ever I am much wounded like I was yesterday… I want to die."

Inuyasha looked horrified at her request. "But you said you were immortal and that couldn't be killed" he blurted out. In his head, what she said didn't make much sense.

She looked aside: "I know, but I still can feel the pain. But I have a weak spot. You just have to aim there and I'll die." She looked into his eyes: "But I must warn you, if I die, I can't be brought back to life, even with Tenseiga. My goddess soul will leave me and take over the next one that if from my skin, which would be Takato in this case."

The half-demon's heart skipped a beat; her soul would leave her? '_Which means that… oh shit. She can't be brought back…so that's what she meant._' Inuyasha looked at his hands, to evade her look: "Well I'm not the one that's going to kill you, even if you're badly wounded; you can always heal… even if it takes a hell lot of time."

Chikara frowned; she tried to reason him, but each time she tried to say something, he was interrupting her, just like a small child would. She finally got his attention: "Listen to me: I'll show you my weak point; because if I say it, someone else will probably hear it and I don't want everyone to know about it."

"Does Sesshoumaru know about your weak point?"

With a strange look on her face she answered: "No. No one knows about it yet. Here, take a look." She gave him Takato and brought her hands together, near her chest, like she was praying. Suddenly, a light radiated from her. Close to her hands, a small red light, the size of her fist, was glowing and beating.

Inuyasha looked at the scene, but didn't understand much about it.

"Inuyasha, what do you think the red light is?" the goddess asked.

"Well, I'd say that… it's your heart?"

"Correct, but isn't something _special_ with it?" She didn't want him to answer so she took one of her hands and touched the right side of her chest, where the red light was emanating. She then took her other hand and touched Inuyasha's left side where now a red light emanated from under her hand.

Inuyasha observed what she was doing. It took him a minute or two, but he finally caught the point; Chikara's heart was on her right side, while everyone else's was on the left. In the half-demon's head a link was made: Chikara didn't die from the old witch's attack because she received the energy blade on her left side, so the heart was intact. He pointed her and blurted out: "Your heart-"

"Shh! I told you not to say it" she cut in. Now that Inuyasha knew of her secret, she wouldn't have to suffer next time and with that, she felt a bit relieved.

She motioned him to lie beside her, so he approached her and lean backward, being careful with the baby in his arms. His head on her lap, she was playing with his hair while he was holding Takato.

She then decided to let go of the subject of her death to bring another one on the table. But this one was a bit more personal: "Huh, you know, Inuyasha…" she blushed a bit and tried to hide it by looking away.

He lifted his head from her lap: "What?" he simply answered and as he took a glance at her expression, he put down his head back.

She looked around to evade his look being a bit shy about her request: "Well I would like it if we'd stay for maybe an additional day here."

"But why?" he asked rapidly, still lying on his back.

"Maybe because I'd like to…" she tried to say something without actually saying it, "have a bit of time with Sesshoumaru?" she said with a shy voice.

Inuyasha blinked and guessed by her looks what she wanted: "Heh heh, you want some time _alone_ with him, huh?" he said, closing his eyes and getting sleepy with the treatment Chikara was doing with his silver hair.

"Uh-huh" she answered, untying the knots in his hair.

The half-demon gave her a wide smile, still having his eyes closed. "And you would prefer not having the kids in your way." He paused. "Well if you want to, I can bring Takato with me, because I would prefer to go back to the others as soon as possible."

Chikara's eyes got wide and she smiled wildly: "Really? It doesn't bother you to bring him with you? That would be **_great_** Inuyasha!" She leaned over his head, a slightly worried look on her face: "But what about Rin? You can't take her with you" she asked.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and thought quickly: "Well you just have to ask Jaken to take her with that dragon demon Ah-Un to take a _long_ stride. Anyways, with the dragon, she won't be in danger. As for Jaken, well that's another story, I can't guaranty that she'll be safe with him… but at least he won't be there to annoy you at the castle." He laughed at that. "Seriously Chikara, do you think anyway that Jaken would hurt Rin or put her in a dangerous situation? You don't have to worry."

"Yeah, you're right" she said.

Chikara smiled and Inuyasha sat up from his lying position: "You know, we should get to the dinning room, since it's time for lunch." He got off the occidental bed.

Her eyes widened as she followed Inuyasha with them: "Already? I didn't notice; I guess I slept more than an hour." She threw the bed sheets at the end of the bed. "I can take back Takato now" she said.

He gave back his nephew to the mother and added: "Come on, you can't stay in bed all day, ya know!" Inuyasha said as a joke, offering her a hand to get up.

"Thank you."

°°°

When Chikara and Inuyasha entered the dining room, Sesshoumaru was already there, while Rin was talking about her morning activities. The Lord's face illuminated when his mate entered the room with their son. He simply ignored Inuyasha; anyways, the half-demon did the same.

Chikara then sat on the floor beside her mate. She gave the demon lord a quick kiss on the lips: "Good morning, darling."

He simply returned the greeting with a nod.

Inuyasha sat by the goddess. Sesshoumaru felt a pang of jealousy, even though Chikara had told him that she didn't love Inuyasha as a mate. He tried to suppress that emotion, not to worry her.

The servants arrived with the mid-day meal. Everything was settled; after a while, seeing that the tension was rising between the dog brothers, Chikara decided to break the ice: "You know, dear, after lunch, Inuyasha decided to go back to the others."

"Hn." He didn't bother to answer more.

'_Okay, that was a great line_' she thought.

Takato was squealing and playing with his fists, trying to fit them one at a time in his mouth. Chikara looked at her son and chuckled at his actions.

The meal continued without any incident and Chikara was a bit relieved that the two brothers didn't jump at each other's throat.

°°°

Outside the castle, there was Inuyasha, Chikara, Takato, Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Take this with you," Chikara handed Inuyasha a long red tissue belt that looked almost like hers. "It can always come in handy, you may never know" she smiled.

The half-demon looked at her confused, but still he took it, rolled it and attached it to his own belt that held his clothes together.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and brother; the way she was acting, it was a bit weird in his opinion, but he didn't comment.

Chikara then gave a small peck on her son's forehead: "Now be a good boy Takato, don't make your uncle go all crazy, okay?" She talked to Takato with babyish talk. She smiled and then gave Inuyasha the baby. Chikara stroke her son's cheek one last time and asked: "Inuyasha, could you bend forward a bit?"

The half-demon found that request very strange, but he did as asked.

Chikara got on her toes and gave also a peck on Inuyasha's forehead. The hanyou looked surprised, but sent her a smile.

"Now, you won't have to feed him until a few hours, I fed him an hour ago, so you should be good to go" the goddess told him.

She turned to face Sesshoumaru; the demon was almost sure that she was going to say good-bye, but he was surprise to hear what she said: "Sesshoumaru, dear, can't you at least be polite and tell your good-byes to Inuyasha and your son?"

The demon lord looked a bit shocked, but finally slightly bowed his head, in sign of respect. He looked at his mate to see a wide smile on her face, showing her appreciation of the gesture.

"Well we'll see each other in a while, right Chikara?" Inuyasha said. The goddess nodded. He continued, facing Rin this time: "As for you, young lady, I hope you'll be nice with everyone, 'kay?"

Rin nodded and approached Inuyasha to hug his leg, since she didn't want him to bend with her 'little brother' in his arms. He simply patted her head.

"Well, I'll be going" Inuyasha finally said.

He looked like he hesitated a bit, but in the end he turned and started to run. Everyone waved at Inuyasha.

Rin ran toward the castle, probably going to see her plants in the gardens, leaving the lord and the goddess. Sesshoumaru turned to face his mate, and with a strange look, he asked: "Why are you still here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and that made Chikara laugh because he didn't understand: "What's so funny?" he said as calmly as possible; it was getting a bit on his nerves.

Chikara regain her composure to say with a seductive voice: "Well, I just wanted to pass some quality time with my mate…what do you think about that?"

Sesshoumaru blushed slightly, while the Lady of the Western Lands added: "So? What do you think about sending Rin with Ah-Un and Jaken on a _long_ stride?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and took Chikara with his only arm as they went in the castle's direction.

* * *

Okay... I know, I know. School has eated most of my time since March, but now, I'M FREEEEEE! Yee-ah!... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post the next chapter (which is already written) tomorrow or the day after, since it's been a while since I've written it. Ta ta for now! AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! Hee hee, and thanks for those who reviewed!  



	14. That!

Chapter 13 – That!

Inuyasha was running for a few hours. It was now almost night. Jumping from time to time, he tried his best to find, even a small sign, of his friends. He smiled, at the thought of seeing them; it's been three days. Three days, since that awful accident. But now everything was back to normal, at least, looked like it.

He slowed down a bit, feeling somehow, a bit out of breath. In some way it was strange, since he had to stop earlier twice, for the same reason and he was at his top shape. Being part demon, he shouldn't have to stop that often.

He finally halted beside a big tree and took a quick look at Takato, whom was fastened to his mid-section. At his last stop, he took the opportunity to attach to his body the baby with the long belt-like tissue that Chikara had given him before going, so he wouldn't have to always hold him. He couldn't put Takato in his back, because of his hair. He couldn't on his chest either, because it was perturbing his movements, and he couldn't use his arms like when he needed to keep his balance while running. Also, being a bit cold for a baby like Takato, he had covered him entirely with the belt, to keep him warm. Being fully wrapped, the baby had fallen asleep earlier.

Inuyasha took some time to check on Takato and he was still sleeping soundly. Happy with that, he tried to sit down, but with a weight on in front of him, he couldn't bend; it was pretty hard and it was doing some pressure on his already aching back.

As he straightened to find another way, a whirlwind was coming in his direction. With his nose, he smelled that it was only Koga. He will probably be able to shoo him off easily. But, the thing he didn't know is that with Takato attached to him like that, he actually looked like a heavily pregnant demon. So, Inuyasha wasn't waiting for some kind of reaction from Koga…

As always, Koga arrived in a hurry, with a mocking smile on his face: "So, mutt face, where's Kagome? Why is the poor dog-breath alone? Huh? You haven't found- Hey. When did this happen?" he said, taking a quick glance at Inuyasha's bumped abdomen.

Inuyasha frowned: '_What is he talking about?'_ Koga continued with his bombardment of questions: "Who did this to you? Huh? I don't smell any trace of a mating mark on you. Was it consensual? Did he abandon you? Who is the one that forced himself on you? Tell me, and I'll kick his butt! Damn it, Inuyasha! Why did this have to happen, while Naraku could attack at any moment? I thought that even for a half-demon you were strong…"

And so he went on about those questions and Inuyasha still didn't understand a single thing; for him it wasn't making any sense. So he decided to stop the wolf: "Koga." No answer and he continued with his nonsense speech. '_Okay, that didn't work too well…_' Inuyasha groaned. "KOGA!"

The wolf stopped in mid-sentence. Then he regained his senses. "What?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand a fucking thing that you're saying!" said Inuyasha, scratching his head.

"**_THAT_** is what I'm talking about", the demon said, pointing the bulge that was Inuyasha's stomach.

The said dog demon looked at the direction the wolf was pointing and then realized. The half-demon started to laugh so hard that it was making him cry.

Koga, who was standing beside him, was utterly confused: "Okay, why are you laughing like that? Are you trying to hide the fact that you're pregnant? Because it's not working" he said proudly, his tail swaying from side to side. "I saw it all along...!" Koga glanced at Inuyasha. "Huh, Inuyasha... are you okay?"

The half-demon still continued to laugh; then Koga was starting to lose his temper and his face was reddening with anger: "Enough mutt face! I'm trying to talk to you. Can't you be serious for a second?"

Inuyasha tried to stop, and calm down a bit, but he received a small kick in the guts, as Takato was awakening. He then ceased completely to laugh, eyes wide opened, as it caught his breath and surprised him.

"Oww! Hey that hurts you know, little one", Inuyasha said, trying to rub where it hurt.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, are you okay? Is it time? Wait! I'm not ready for-"

"KOGA!"

"What?" answered the wolf demon.

"Shut up, will ya!" said Inuyasha, shaking a fist.

"But, aren't you going to… to… ya know, pop up, blow up? Call it like you want" Koga said, uncertain to have chosen the correct word.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked. "NO WAY! KOGA, I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"But why is there a bump in your stomach? Don't say that you've eaten too much, it won't work; I'm not stupid" he said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha smacked a hand on his forehead. "Well right now, you are acting stupid. I'm not pregnant, it's only Takato, see?"

As he finished his sentence, he untied the belt-like fabric and revealed a slightly angry Takato. The baby was shaking his little fists to show that he wasn't happy to be woken up this way.

Inuyasha took the baby and brought it closer to his face and snuggled him. Koga, curious, approached carefully to see it more clearly. Inuyasha moved the small blanket that covered Takato's face to get it out of the way.

Koga seemed a bit regretful of his previous actions, as he looked up to face Inuyasha: "Oh…" he said sheepishly. "Hum, I didn't know. Sorry for panicking."

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yeah right... you would have done worse" Koga smiled mockingly. "Anyways, who's his father?"

Inuyasha frowned quickly at Koga's _first_ comment, but looked at the wolf in the eyes and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? It's Sesshoumaru."

As a matter of fact, nobody could deny that, as Takato was almost the same as his father; his golden eyes and the forehead marking were the same. Instead of having pink markings over his body, they were a dark blue. He had blond hair, just like Chikara's day form, and her sun/moon marking on his left shoulder.

Koga approached his nose to smell the baby: "Strange. The baby has only Sesshoumaru's smell. Who's the other parent?" He looked at Inuyasha: "Is it you?" A hint of jealousy could be seen in his eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that sentence. "What? HELL NO! He's Chikara's son. Not mine. Being a goddess, she doesn't have a smell. That way, she can pass without being noticed."

That jealousy in Koga's eyes disappeared instantly. "Oh. I thought it was weird too; last time I checked, you hated your brother… So you couldn't have gotten _that_ close." He chuckled nervously.

Inuyasha frowned again to rectify the wolf lord: "_Half_-brother. It's that difference that makes him a full-demon" Inuyasha said, with a sad tone.

A weird silence installed itself, as Inuyasha sat at the feet of a tree and rested his back against its trunk. He tried to lull the baby back to sleep and sighed.

Koga sat beside Inuyasha, but not too close, and felt a bit uneasy, because he knew Inuyasha was sensitive about his human heritage. So he changed the subject rapidly: "So, what were you doing here all alone with that little buddy? Isn't his mother supposed to be here to take care of him… or did something happen to her?" he asked carefully.

Inuyasha answered, gazing at the ground: "No, Chikara is fine…now."

Koga was puzzled. "Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well, it's a long story."

"Then go ahead, I'm curious!" Koga smiled.

Inuyasha took a look at his rival; he sure looked sincere about what he was saying. So he made himself comfortable and then yawned: "Okay, if you insist. A few days ago, we were going east, as Kagome sensed a jewel in that direction. It was getting late, so we made camp. But during the night, we were attacked by an old sorceress and her slave demon. At first, she looked weak, but she trapped me. She threw me an exchanging body spell, but I didn't know it. The closest person to me was Takato, as he was in my arms. I blacked out after that. Chikara told me that afterward, Sango attacked the witch and then she vanished saying that she would be back. When I woke up, I was in the baby's body. I was trapped. Then, it all went very fast. Sesshoumaru arrived, they found the sorceress. She changed us back… but at a high cost." Inuyasha swallowed hard, as the memories were hard to forget.

"Before shifting us back, she threw an energy blade at Chikara. She protected the two of us the best she could, but at the maximum of her strength, she couldn't hold very long. So she protected me, in her son's body, and let go of her shield. I saw the energy blade pass trough her. I was horrified. She fell down. Then she looked at me, and said that she was happy that I was okay. Then Sesshoumaru went mad and the sorceress saw that she had no chance, so she reversed the spell and Sesshoumaru killed her in a fraction of a second."

Inuyasha was shaking softly and Koga put a hand on his shoulder; he felt uneasy about all this: "You know, Inuyasha, if it's too hard for ya, feel free to stop."

Inuyasha wipes a lonely tear and shook his head: "No, I'm fine. Anyways, after the incident, as I was back into my body, Sesshoumaru and I had an argument about Chikara's wounds. We finally set to go to his castle. There, Chikara couldn't heal because the sky was clouded, and she couldn't use her powers to cure. So, I went to go and search for the one who could help her. But it was the night of the new moon, so I turned human. After I got what I needed, I got attacked by a snake demon and it poisoned me. I killed it, but still, I was in bad shape. It was great luck that Chikara found me. She brought me back to the castle and tended to my wounds. But, in the morning, apparently I died and Sesshoumaru sent her back to take some rest, making her believe I was still alive. He then revived me with Tenseiga and I was back onto my feet. Today, after the mid-meal, she wanted to stay with her husband, for some time to spend alone, so I offered her to take care of Takato, while I try to get back to the others. The story ends here, when you found me."

Koga is a bit shocked at what Inuyasha had told him. But there is something bugging him: "Who took care of the baby while she was out?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, a faint blush on his cheeks. "It was me. I didn't have the choice. No servant wanted to take good care of him. They were afraid because I," he chuckled a bit, "threatened the head servant."

Koga made the equation; Inuyasha equals male. Nothing came to his mind. "But how?" He looked at Inuyasha then saw the answer in the dog's eyes. "You fed him… by yourself?"

"Yeah, at his age, he still can't eat normal food." Inuyasha blushed furiously: "He has to be breast-fed."

"And you're okay with that? I mean, it's a women's job" Koga said in a sexist way.

The half-demon tensed a bit: "Well, yeah, it doesn't bother me much. It's because of the bond we have; I think since we exchanged our body, in some way, we know how the other feels. Maybe it's also because Chikara has been with Kagome and I, since his birth. Feh. I think he's been more often with me than with his own father…" a bit of jealousy and anger could be felt in his voice and Koga's sharp ears caught that.

So the wolf continued the other's sentence: "…And sometimes you feel like he's your own son, right?"

"Yeah…" the half-demon admitted, a but ashamed.

The conversation was cut by Takato, who had woken up, being hungry. Inuyasha knew what he wanted, but was a bit shy to do it in front of Koga, as they are not what could be called 'close'.

Koga was aware of what Inuyasha wanted to do, so he offered: "You know, if you're too shy, I can turn around."

Inuyasha was happy that Koga had sensed his problem, but he answered: "Nah, it's okay. Thanks anyway." Now he knew that the wolf tried to make Inuyasha comfortable, it made the half-demon less shy.

So Inuyasha opened his kimono and started to feed Takato. The baby was content and ate greedily. A small smile took place on Inuyasha's face. Koga noticed that and a weird feeling invaded him; it was weird to see him smile. Inuyasha looked up and asked: "What's wrong, wolf prince?"

Koga smiled: "Nothing." Inuyasha yawned again and returned his attention to Takato.

After a few minutes, a loud grumble was heard, coming from Inuyasha: "Oops. Feh, sorry little buddy," he said looking at the baby, "but I have to get something to eat myself; or I won't have enough strength left." He then took the baby away and the young demon started to protest by scrunching his little nose and whining.

As he straightened his shirt, Koga got up, looking confident: "Stay here and finish what you've been doing, Inuyasha. I'll go hunt something to eat. I was starting to get hungry anyway."

A bit irritated about what Koga said, he answered: "No, thanks anyway. I can go by myself."

Koga lifted a brow: "Honestly Inuyasha, you're not strong enough; you haven't stopped yawning since I arrived; you must be tired."

Inuyasha frowned, determined to win this little battle: "But -"

Koga cut the dog by saying: "No buts! Don't worry, I'll be quick."

As he finished his sentence, he ran into the thick forest.

With this, Inuyasha reopened his shirt and continued to feed Takato. Then he took off into his own thoughts: '_What has taken him? Koga can be so strange sometimes.'_

_

* * *

_How did you like this one? Please leave comments! Also, I'll post the next chapter in a few days, since this one too is already written.


	15. Family

Chapter 14 – Family

Koga was running in the dark forest in search of something to give Inuyasha to eat. '_Hn, he's so tired, but he won't admit it. This will kill him some day, that's for sure_' he thought. '_It must be because he's feeding that brat; his energy is concentrated for the survival of the baby… unless he has really weakened…_'

He shook his head: "Nah, that's probably not it."

He smiled at how Inuyasha could be so competitive sometimes; the wolf hadn't come to fight him, just to deliver the message the mutt's friends had given him a while ago. He then remembered that he had to tell Inuyasha that information before he continues his journey.

While jogging, he caught the scent of a boar running in the woods; the perfect dinner to fill an empty stomach. He laughed; actually, he wasn't really hungry. He lied to Inuyasha because he knew the dog wouldn't pass over his ego if Koga had told him that he was going to hunt for the mutt. Thus, the wolf would have never won the argument. '_Koga: 1 and Inuyasha: 0!_'

Returning his thoughts to the wild pig, Koga approached the animal, jumped in the air and with one punch he killed the small boar, that wasn't that much little. '_That ought to do _it' he thought. He only used a punch since he didn't want to completely destroy the animal to be able to eat it. He put it on his shoulder and started to walk toward the small camp to get back to Inuyasha and Takato. He shook his arm in the air: "Another victory for the great Koga!" he said, to no one in specific.

°°°

Meanwhile, at the camp, Inuyasha was staring at the fire he just made, almost hypnotically. He was thinking about earlier: why did Koga insist on going hunting? Inuyasha was sure that the wolf only wanted to show off again how powerful he was. '_Unless he wanted to be nice… Koga, nice?' _

He shook his head:"Nah, that's probably not it."

'_He must have fallen on his head._' Inuyasha chuckled. '_And why acting so strangely when he thought that I was pregnant? Feh, I'll probably never know the answer…_'

At that moment, the wolf demon arrived at the camp. He looked at Inuyasha; it was somehow strange, but also almost normal to see him feed the baby; he smiled and felt happy that Takato had such a caring uncle. Koga realized something though: Inuyasha looked like he was in trance or something, because he hadn't notice that the wolf demon was back. He thought that maybe the mutt had detected him, but he didn't want to let it show. So he decided to start dinner by stripping the boar from it's fur.

Inuyasha realized Koga had already came back only when he smelt dinner that was cooking over the fire and that was almost ready.

The dog looked at the wolf that was facing the fire, his back turned to Inuyasha. "Huh, well…ahem" Inuyasha said, a bit shy.

Koga noticed that Inuyasha was talking to him, so he turned to face him: "Yes, Inuyasha?" he smiled.

Inuyasha thought he was dreaming when he saw Koga smile at him, but he decided to shrug it off. "Well thanks for bringing food. I-," the half-demon looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed, "you were right."

Koga, a bit lost asked: "About what, mutt?"

Inuyasha glared at the wolf for calling him 'mutt'. He took a deep breath: "About the whole thing of being too tired… You were right: I wouldn't have had the strength to go hunting and with Takato and all…"

Koga understood that Inuyasha's confession surely took all his courage to admit that. "It's okay Inuyasha, you know, I'd do anything for a friend in need." The wolf looked directly at Inuyasha in the eyes. "I have so little of them; I don't wanna lose 'em" he scoffed.

Koga didn't wait for a reply from the dog and looked at the boar, changing the subject: "Good, it's ready." He took a big chunk of it and held it to Inuyasha. The said half-demon started to drool at the sweet odour and kept staring at it.

"You can eat it, ya know," Koga said, "but be careful, it's very hot."

Inuyasha took it carefully and tried to eat, but the baby was still attached to him. Takato was finishing his own meal when Inuyasha looked at Koga and said: "Huh, Koga, can I ask you to please hold Takato while I eat… I need my two hands" he asked, a bit shy.

Koga, a bit surprised that Inuyasha asked him that, he answers: "Huh, okay. I mean… you sure? I've never held a pup that young before. Adult demons are strong, but demon babies are as weak as human ones."

Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry," he put the chunk of meat between his teeth to lend carefully the baby to Koga, "you just have to support its head with your arm" he said the best he could, with the meat in his mouth. The hanyou placed the baby correctly in the wolf's arms. "Like this is okay. See? It's not that hard."

While Inuyasha was putting the baby in Koga's arms, the half-demon was leaning forward and the prince noticed that Inuyasha's shirt was still wide open; his curiosity took over the youkai, and while not being especially into males, he peeked inside. Inuyasha's chest was well muscled and a bit of milk was still on it from the feeding. Koga shook his head, chasing the naughty pictures in his head.

"Is everything okay, Koga?" Inuyasha asked, a bit confused about the demon's action.

The wolf could feel his cheek burn, as he answered: "Yeah, everything's fine." To change the subject, he asked: "Is it normal that the brat is that warm? I mean, it feels like he's burning up."

"Yes, it's normal, Koga. Babies always need to be this warm or else they could get sick, even demon ones."

"Oh" the wolf demon simply answered.

Inuyasha sat back and replaced his shirt from the feeding. The other demon sighed inwardly; no more dirty pictures in his mind.

Inuyasha started to eat, still looking at the demon.

Koga didn't move because he was afraid the baby would break. The hanyou saw Koga's uneasiness and chuckled: "You know wolf prince, babies are weak, but they don't break _that_ easily."

The prince wolf laughed nervously: "Just taking precautions…"

Takato was now looking at that stranger that his uncle had given him to. Koga looked at the kid: "Hi there. My name's Koga, I'm a full fledge wolf demon. One day, you'll surely be as powerful as I am!" he said proudly.

The baby didn't seem to be listening; the wriggling thing behind Koga was much more entertaining. Inuyasha noticed it, so he swallowed his bite of food and said: "You know Koga, it seems that in Takato's opinion, your tail is way more fascinating than what you're saying."

Koga looked down; he smiled and approached his tail about a foot from the baby's grasp.

"You know wolf, I wouldn't even think about doing that if you want to keep your fur intact." Inuyasha took another bite.

Koga turned his head toward Inuyasha: "Huh? What are you talking about?" At that moment, he unintentionally brought his tail into Takato's reach. The baby giggled and caught a large portion of Koga's furry tail and tugged.

Koga yelped at the not-so-nice feeling. "Yeouch! Damn, that hurts! Let it go!" But Takato didn't want to let it go. Koga was starting to get agitated. "Let it go! Let it go!" He was swaying his tail from side to side fiercely.

Inuyasha dropped the piece of meat he was eating on the ground to help Koga.

"Koga! Calm down, you'll hurt him!" Inuyasha tried to hold Koga down.

"Argh it hurts! Can't-" Koga said with tears in his eyes, as the precious fur on his tail was being striped, small chunks at a time.

Inuyasha took carefully Takato's small hand and opened the little fist, finally slackening Takato's grip on the tail.

Koga sighed; the pain had finally subsided. He made sure his tail was staying as far as possible from the baby's grip, as long as he would be in his arms.

"Now Takato, you're a bad boy. Don't do that again! Okay?" Inuyasha said sternly, looking at the baby in the eyes. The baby looked at his uncle and, his lower lip trembling, and started to cry.

"Aww come on Inuyasha, he's just a kid. Don't be so hard." Koga said, comforting the baby by rocking back and forth, like Inuyasha had done earlier. That ended calming Takato and the crying slowly stopped.

"See Koga, you're getting the hang of it," Inuyasha smiled. "You'll see one day, you'll make a great parent."

"Yeah, I don't have the choice since I must produce an heir to give the example to my pack. With Naraku and his _love_ for destruction, my pack is reducing way too fast" the wolf said sadly.

A silence installed itself and Inuyasha had finally finished eating. "Hey aren't you hungry?"

Koga looked at him: "No."

"Then why did you told me you were going to hunt and said that you were hungry?"

Koga chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I mean, you were so preoccupied with Takato and you seemed so tired, I told myself that if I would have told you the truth, you would have never let me go."

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey you lied to me? That's not nice, you're not giving the good example to the kid, ya know?" he laughed, changing his mood.

Koga became serious: "Listen Inuyasha. I did it for your best; what if a demon had attacked you and caught you off guard while you were running? You certainly wouldn't have been able to save you or the kid. What would Chikara had said if you came back to her with her…" he hesitated to say it: "…dead child? Huh?"

Inuyasha gulped; he didn't think about that one. He had forgotten about Takato; in his mind, the baby was strong, just like him.

Koga sighed.

Inuyasha looked away: "I'm sorry Koga."

The wolf smiled: "Don't worry about it."

The night was becoming cooler. Inuyasha looked at Takato, who was still in the demon prince's arms. "Ya know Koga, I'm finished eating. I can take back Takato now; besides, it's getting chilly and I should cover him up."

Koga, who had been sitting in front of Inuyasha, passed around the dying fire to give the sleeping child. Afterward, he put more wood on the fire so it would keep them warm in the cold night.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had carefully enveloped Takato in his thick blanket and reattached him to his front. Koga who was staring asked with a concerned voice: "Why are you putting that belt on again, you don't intend to continue the road, don't you?"

"No, don't worry; it's just that since we're outside, I don't want him waking up in the middle of the night and start crawling away, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Finished with reviving the fire, instead of going to sit at the opposite of Inuyasha, he sat at about four feet beside him. That way they could talk and not fear to wake the little one.

A silence installed itself between the two demons. Koga was the first to speak: "So, um, Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered, already getting a bit dozy.

Koga sat legs crossed and put his elbow on his knee, supporting his head nonchalantly. "Do you want to get a mate and have a **_family_**?"

Inuyasha, confused, asked: "You mean, right now?" He looked at the sky.

"No, I'm just asking if you want one or not."

"Oh, well, certainly not right now; with Naraku, you can never know his next attack. But after… sure, I mean, I'd be glad to have kids. The problem is the mate" he said, with a sad tone.

"But why? I mean, you pick a girl, wham-bam and viola, you have a kid on the way" Koga casually answered.

Inuyasha was a bit shocked at Koga's immature answer and blushed. "Damn Koga, it's not like this! I'm not a certain demon wolf prince with every girl at my feet, ya know."

Koga scoffed: "Come on Inuyasha, don't tell me with your good looks there's not even one woman that was interested in you… besides Kagome of course."

Inuyasha didn't answer; he tilted his head forward, his bangs covering his eyes. "Nobody wants a half-demon as a mate; humans hate me and full demons laugh at me. Sometimes, I feel so lonely, even _with_ my friends."

The wind blew strongly in the trees' branches, just like Inuyasha's feelings at the moment. With the end of summer coming and being outside, it was much cooler than inside the castle.

Inuyasha shivered: "Is it just me or it's cold out here?"

Koga blinked, he didn't feel a change in the temperature. "Nope, I think it's you. I'm okay." He glanced at Inuyasha: "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should come closer to the fire."

"Must be because of the fatigue, that's all." Inuyasha scooted closer to the fire; but still, he felt a bit cold. He held his arms close to his chest to try to warm himself. "But it's strange, I never felt cold like that. I just hope that Takato won't feel it; I don't have anything else to cover him with…" he said, putting a hand on the belt with Takato underneath.

Koga looked at Inuyasha; he got up and sat beside the half-demon, closely at his left.

"What- Koga?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, you said you were cold" the wolf simply stated.

Inuyasha didn't feel comfortable being right beside Koga and _that_ close to him. "Yeah, but I said I was cold, not in hypothermia" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Aww come on mutt, don't be so shy, I just sat beside you, I didn't kiss you."

"Don't call me mutt… and WHAT!"

Koga frowned and harshly whispered: "Shush! do you want to wake the baby? Hey, it was just a joke, ya know…"

Inuyasha groaned in response. He thought for a second; why Koga was acting so strange again? What did he want? Inuyasha had to ask. "Koga, what do you want?" he said bluntly.

"Huh?" was the confused answer from the wolf.

"Don't 'huh' me. You know; since you arrived, you've been playing mister nice-guy. What do you want in exchange… Kagome!"

Koga was surprised and a bit hurt to see that Inuyasha thought that he was faking his concern. "What! You mean you think I want something else?" the wolf said, annoyed. "The day I'll want something, I'm gonna ask directly. I'm not the kind to hide what I want, Inuyasha. I thought you knew that."

Inuyasha looked at Koga, remorse written all over his face answered: "I'm sorry Koga, I shouldn't have accused you in the first place." Inuyasha took a breath. "It's just that I thought you were acting a bit weird, that's all… Can we change the subject?" he said sleepily.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

No answer.

"Inuyasha?"

No answer. He looked at the dog demon that actually had already fallen asleep. '_Oh well, looks like I have no other choices than to talk alone_.' He chuckled. '_Sleep well Inuyasha. Don't worry, I'll protect you two._'

He was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt a weight on his left shoulder; Inuyasha was leaning against him. Koga hesitated, but then decided to pass an arm around the hanyou's shoulders to hold him, making sure he wouldn't fall during his sleep.

°°°

After a few hours, Inuyasha had moved again and now he was sleeping on his side, his head on Koga's lap. The wolf himself was starting to get sleepy; he looked one more time at Inuyasha to see if everything's okay. He saw that the mutt had a protective hand on the baby; he smiled and then he leaned backward to lie on his back. He looked at the stars in the sky and slowly his eyelids shut to sleep in a peaceful sleep, still staying alert, just in case an attack would happen.

* * *

- makes a small dance - Woot! I just love you guy (well... those who reviewed :P ) Anyways, I just love my story Okay, I have the intention to post chap 15 (which, again, is already written) The only chapter that isn't done yet is chap 16, so yeah, I'd better get to writting. Reviews are always welcomed!  



	16. That's not true!

Chapter 15 – That's not true!

The next morning, birds were chirping with a new and beautiful day in perspective.

Koga was the first one to wake up; he opened his eyes and saw the blue sky that was waiting for the sun to completely appear. He sighed, rubbing his neck to ease the crick he had; he must have been sleeping stressed.

From his lying position he propped himself on his elbows, since his legs were 'occupied' by something heavy. He looked down and almost chocked on his saliva; on his lap was a certain half-demon sleeping profoundly.

Koga's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely. He then remembered that last night, Inuyasha was cold and he had decided to sit beside the dog demon only to keep him warm; though it didn't looked like it at first glance.

With his heart beating very fast, the wolf demon gently took Inuyasha's head away from his lap and put it on the ground delicately, not to wake the half-demon.

Once it was done, he sighed and smiled, happy that he made it without waking the other one; it would have been a hell of a task to explain to Inuyasha why he was sleeping on Koga. He imagined it; seeing the picture in his mind, he shivered: yelling, cursing and more yelling.

The wolf sighed, enjoying the nice and peaceful moment, while sitting crossed legs beside Inuyasha.

But it didn't last long as the said half-demon woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Koga leaned over Inuyasha whom turned from his side to be on his back: "Hey g'morning mutt!" Inuyasha replied only with a grumble. "Well that's nice to hear" Koga said, teasing.

Inuyasha sat from his sleeping position and started to undo a small part of the belt that held Takato; the baby hadn't woken up yet. "Good," Inuyasha yawned, "Takato's still sleeping" he informed Koga.

Koga, who was now standing, nodded and then said: "Are you still hungry Inuyasha?"

"No why?" the dog demon asked, rubbing his eyes again.

"Well there are some leftovers from last night, that's all."

While Koga was talking, Inuyasha tried to get up… with a bit of difficulty.

The wolf demon saw this and presented a hand to Inuyasha, to help him stand.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow: "Feh, I don't need your help to get up!" he said proudly.

"Really?" Koga asked, as Inuyasha tried to again, but since he couldn't bend forward, it was almost impossible. Inuyasha fell, after his third attempt in one minute, on his butt; he growled in frustration.

"Don't growl, you'll wake up the kid." Koga approached him, frowning at the hanyou. "Just take my hand, damn it. I promise I won't make any comment about it."

Inuyasha looked up at Koga's face; he hesitated. It took all of the half-demon's pride to accept the help; but he was glad to be up again. The half-demon looked away, a scowl on his face: "Thanks."

Koga shrugged: "Don't worry about it; anyways, let's go, we gotta join the others at Kaede's village." He started to walk in a direction when a certain dog demon stopped him.

"Wait a minute, who told you they were there?" he asked and then realized something. "What do you mean by 'we'? You're not coming with me. I know where it is" he said, a bit harshly.

The half-demon turned away to walk.

Koga spoke up: "Yes, I'm coming with you, and that's final. If you encounter a demon, what will you do? You had problem just to stand up, damn it!" he said, joining Inuyasha's fast pace.

The half-demon stopped walking; he knew Koga was right, but his pride talked at his place: "**_That's not true! _**I'm not invalid you know!" Inuyasha stomped violently his foot on the forest ground.

At that moment, while they were arguing, a lower spider demon appeared from a tree near the group. It quickly analysed to find the weaker of the two male demons. It jumped out of the tree screeching and then spit some acid toward Inuyasha.

The hanyou evaded it at the last second. The acid burned the grass where he stood, a few seconds before; a gasp escaped from the wolf's direction.

The demon was about to try another shot when a foot made contact with its head; Koga had killed it.

Inuyasha brought a hand to his chest. His heart was pounding fiercely in his ribcage; it had been very close and acid is very dangerous, even for demons. He looked at Koga and the wolf wasn't smiling.

"See what I meant Inuyasha?" he asked, with a stern tone.

The dog demon frowned: "I evaded it… so what?" He crossed his arms over his chest, still sitting on the ground.

"Inuyasha," Koga warned, "that was a low-class demon. What if we encounter Naraku? At least, with me, you would have a chance to escape while I'd create a diversion." Koga closed his eyes to calm down a bit; he knew he was harsh with the hanyou, but he was right. Naraku was a constant menace, even though he couldn't be seen.

Naraku; Inuyasha had forgotten about that monster. He felt useless. He wondered what was hurting the most his pride: his slightly weaker state or the fact that the wolf prince was right. "I'm sorry Koga… I just…" he said, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"… thought that you were going to be okay by yourself?" the wolf continued. Inuyasha didn't say a thing, feeling guilty. "You know mutt, in this cruel world, you are not alone; you've got friends to help you… and I'm there too."

Inuyasha looked up at Koga's face; the stern expression had left to make place to a smile. "Come on Inuyasha, I'm sure your friends can't wait to see you" the wolf said, giving Inuyasha's shoulder a friendly pat.

With all the excitement of the moment, Takato had woken up and now was asking to be fed.

Koga noticed it and rolled his eyes: "Okay, we'll go, after you fed the brat" he said.

"He's not a brat, you know. He has a name."

Koga waved his hand in a dismissing way: "Yeah, yeah… do whatever you have to do" Koga smirked and started to check the area near them to see his there weren't other demons.

While feeding his nephew, Inuyasha noticed: "Hey doesn't your pack should have joined us?"

Koga kept looking, while staying around the two others: "Well I had asked them to find me something… actually I don't remember what, but I just wanted them to leave me alone for a while" Koga shrugged.

°°°

While they were walking, the sun was heating the near-autumn air. If it had been another time, without Naraku, it could have been a perfect day.

Inuyasha now had Takato in his arms, because since he wasn't running he didn't need to attach him. It was funny as he could battle, receive many strong hits and it doesn't affect him much; but at the same time, just holding a pup around his middle gave him an annoying back ache.

Koga, whom found it very hard to stay silent, sighed. Still walking, he crossed his arms behind his head, like he was supporting it. Then out of the blue, he asked: "Hey, when you exchanged bodies with Takato, how was it to be a baby again, and to be more precise, Chikara's? Because I heard how this woman could be very strange."

"Huh," Inuyasha thought, "well it was nice. I mean, as I was a baby, I didn't understand everything that was around me, plus, I don't remember everything, only what I was told afterward. But I still felt the way she treated me, as well as the love she was showing me. Whether she was in her day form or her night one, it didn't matter; she was always caring about me. It reminded me when I was a kid and my mother was still alive." He smiled.

Koga simply answered with an 'Oh'; Inuyasha looked at the wolf, seeing that he wanted to add something else.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

Koga looked at the sky: "Well, I was wondering if she fed you, even though you were not exactly her son" he asked bluntly.

This made Inuyasha blush a bit. "Sure, Chikara has a big heart and she would never leave a kid for itself…" He laughed: "Though Takato was a bit jealous. Weren't you, little one?" Inuyasha asked the baby, raising it in the air to get its attention. Takato, a bit sleepy, answered with a giggle.

Koga smiled at Inuyasha's action; it was cute, in a certain way. "It doesn't seem to bother you to take care of kids, why?" the wolf asked.

Bringing the baby back into his arms like previously, Inuyasha shrugged: "I dunno. I think I always liked children, it's just that most of the time they're afraid of me."

"Well they have a reason to" Koga added to tease.

"What! What do you mean, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha punched the wolf on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

Koga laughed loudly and then a comfortable silence installed itself.

The wolf prince, incapable of staying silent, asked again: "Hey Inuyasha, do you want kids someday?"

"Didn't you ask me that, yesterday?" Inuyasha arched a brow, his face turned toward the wolf demon.

"Well yeah, but what I just meant was do you want kids, in the way of bearing them" Koga explained himself. "Last time, I asked you if you want to have a family in the future."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, "well I'd say yes, if I wasn't a half-demon."

"What do you mean? You can breast-feed just like demons, which means that you could also bear pups."

Inuyasha looked toward Takato, a sad smile on his lips: "Yeah, but there's only a small chance that you're right. Human males don't bear the youngsters; it's the woman's job. It's that human part of me that could make it impossible."

Koga nodded; the hanyou was right. It was a bit sad though, since the dog seemed to like children so much.

Then the hanyou decided to reattach Takato at him, since the baby had fallen asleep; plus he felt more comfortable knowing that demons wouldn't try to attack the baby first.

He was now more habile to adjust the belt-like drape over him, and didn't need to sit down to do it; he could even do it while walking.

Koga, still walking, was staring at the sky again, thinking; then strangely, his thoughts wandered to Inuyasha.

He looked at the half-demon and stared at how the dog demon was transporting the young. In Koga's opinion, Inuyasha would make a great mother, there was no doubt; the way he cared about the brat and … '_And? What? Am I trying to tell myself that I find the mutt… pretty with the way he his now?_' the wolf shook these thoughts away '_Nah, I'm not into him…? Well, I have to say that I always found mother-soon-to-be beautiful… but Inuyasha's not pregnant. Still…one cannot say that he's an ugly individual…_' he snickered at his thoughts.

Inuyasha noticed the strange emotions that were crossing Koga's face while the wolf demon was staring at him. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked. "Koga, is everything right?"

Koga was startled from his thoughts abruptly when he heard his name: "Huh? No- Yes! I mean, yeah, everything's fine" he said, trying to regain his composure. "Hey mutt, wanna race?" Koga quickly asked, to change the subject.

Inuyasha hesitated a bit, since he had Takato with him; plus, Koga had to shards imbedded in his legs, so he had no chances to win. "Nah, but if you want to run slowly instead of walking, I have no objection; I have to be careful not to hurt Takato."

"You're asking the great wolf demon Koga if he wants to run, even slowly? Sure do!" he said, with a large smirk.

So they started to run, wind in the hair.

°°°

Toward the end of the afternoon, the two canine demons, which had been more jogging than running for almost two hours, stopped near a small river, as Inuyasha was a bit out of breath.

The half-demon kneeled down at the border of the river. He took Takato in his arms and put him down beside him, still keeping an eye on the baby; he splashed some of the fresh water on his face. "Ah, now that's nice." He drank some of it with cupped hands.

Meanwhile, Koga was looking at the horizon. He frowned when he smelt the familiar scents of Inuyasha's companions in the wind, blowing from south.

"Hey mutt."

"What?"

Koga thought it was weird that Inuyasha didn't react to the nickname, but he mentally shrugged it off. "How far are we from the village?"

Inuyasha looked around him; he thought for a second: "Well, if I'm correct, it's about half an hour of walk from here. Why?" he asked, intrigued.

"Oh, well, since we're that close, I think you'll be able to continue on without me." A bit of sadness could be felt, but Inuyasha, always as clueless as a stone, didn't notice.

"Okay. Then I should thank you. I know I was a bit unkind with you at the start, but in the end, I understood you were only trying to be nice" Inuyasha said, a bit shy.

A short silence could be heard, but it was uncomfortable, so the dog demon added: "Well then… See you next time."

Koga felt a tad weird: "Yeah, see ya."

They parted company, Inuyasha going back to the village and Koga going to find his pack.

Inuyasha walked a bit and his thoughts wandered to a certain wolf demon prince. Inuyasha thought it was weird that, since he had accompanied him from where they had met, he hadn't continued all the way to Kaede's village. Maybe he was afraid that the villagers would be terrified at the sight of a full fledge demon. Inuyasha shrugged at that thought.

°°°

Approaching the village, a feeling of cheerfulness invaded him; finally, after four days, he was going to see his friends. '_Feh, Kagome must be dead of worry._'

As he arrived at Kaede's hut, Shippo, with his keen sense of smell noticed Inuyasha first: "It's Inuyasha! Kagome! Inuyasha's back! Inuyasha's back!" he shouted.

Kagome came out of Kaede's hut and looked at Inuyasha. She ran toward him, tears in her eyes.

"OH Inuyasha! I thought something bad happened to you, I was so worried…"

Miroku and Sango, as well as Kaede came, having heard Shippo yelling Inuyasha's name.

They all brought the hanyou inside the hut, to talk more.

* * *

Okay! Woot another chapter. So yeah, I'm glad you guys like my story I feel loved! Ahem, well this is it, my favorite sentence: PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM! Love you guys!  



	17. Back

Chapter 16 – Back

Inside the hut, they had all settled down to hear what Inuyasha had to say. They were sitting around the fire while Sango was helping Kaede to prepare the evening meal. They all spoke at the same time as they wanted to know what happened during the last days.

"Where were you?"

"Why are you so late?"

"Where are the others?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

The hanyou tried to calm them down, but they were assaulting him with all those questions.

Kagome's statement froze everyone in the hut: "Inuyasha, you look like, _so _much like a pregnant woman right now."

Inuyasha blushed a bright red, as everyone was staring at him, with an interrogative look on their face. Feeling attacked, he suddenly answered with a strong frown: "I'm not pregnant, damn it! Where are you all getting that idea?" He sighed harshly; he undid the knot that was holding the sling together, to reveal a newly awoken Takato. He put the belt on the wooden floor beside him.

Everyone gasped.

Kagome laughed nervously: "Oops, heh heh. Sorry about that. It's just that you really looked like it… although you're a guy and can't get pregnant... right?"

"Actually male demons _can_ bare their own child if there is a relationship between two males" Inuyasha answered casually.

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Shippo, whom had been listening from the start, was the quick one to change the subject; he noticed the absence of someone rather important: "Hum, Inuyasha?"

"Yup?"

"Where's Chikara?"

Miroku added: "Yeah, the last time we saw her was when she went in the woods with Sesshoumaru. Afterward, you guys disappeared and when we heard some screaming, we followed the sound to the battle site. We were horrified when we saw all that blood on the forest ground." Kagome shivered at the memory. "At first, we thought it was yours, Inuyasha, but then Shippo noticed that the blood didn't have any scent on it" he continued.

"That was Chikara's blood" Inuyasha said bluntly and not looking at his friends, playing with Takato's short blond hair instead.

Kagome screamed: "What! She was wounded and you didn't come to get us?"

"Shh! You'll scare the kid Kagome!" Inuyasha said harshly.

Sango was surprised at Inuyasha's outburst, but didn't comment about it.

"Yes, child, I could have healed her if ye would have brought her to me" Kaede added, supporting Kagome' statement. She continued to prepare the meal, while listening to Inuyasha's answer.

"No. Chikara doesn't heal like that; she's a goddess and can only heal when she takes the energy from her elements." Inuyasha sighed, obligated to explain the story all over again. "Being cloudy for two days straight, she couldn't absorb the energy to enable the healing" Inuyasha said, changing his sitting position. He took Takato and shifted it in his other arm. "So I went to summon the water goddess to get rid of the clouds. I came back to the castle and afterward, I traveled to come back here."

Kagome put a finger on her chin: "But, why Chikara isn't here?"

"Yeah, it's not like her to leave her son all alone" added Sango.

"What? You mean I'm no one?" Inuyasha snapped. He let out a frustrated growl: "I decided to take Takato with me since I noticed she wanted to spend some time with Sesshoumaru."

"Why would she spend some time with him? When we saw him earlier, the meeting was not very warm between those two" Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha was about to reply too rashly when he remembered something. '_That's right, they weren't there to acknowledge what happened during the last days_' he thought. "Well let's say that some things have changed…" he simply put it like that. "So afterward, I simply came **_back_** here."

"And it took you three days to do all this? Sheesh, you're slow…" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha looked at her; he didn't want to tell her what really happened during that time, so he tried to keep it rather short: "Well, actually, when I parted from the Water goddess' shrine to return to the castle, I was… attacked by a demon."

"So? You killed it right?" Sango asked.

"Actually… yes." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I killed it, though it had poisoned me, and tried to continue, but let's say that with the moon's absence, it wasn't an easy task." He laughed nervously.

"What are you trying to say!" Kagome said starting to become angry.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder: "Please Kagome, calm down. He came backing one piece, right? So you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I couldn't be brought back to life heh heh…" Inuyasha said, trying to ignore Kagome's death glare.

"WHAT! Inuyasha! Why you! I- "

Sango put a hand on Kagome's mouth before anything dangerous happens: "She was just worried about you Inuyasha, even more then we were."

The dog demon nodded; he knew Kagome didn't mean to yell. She was only letting go of all the negative emotions she had kept for her in the last days.

"So how did you know we were here? Have you met Koga?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject to calm Kagome.

'_Oh crap_' he thought. "Huh, yeah, I met _Koga_. While running, he passed by me and shouted that you guys were here and went away. I guess I should have thanked him" he faked a roll of his eyes, trying to convince the others that nothing else happened between them.

"That's great" Kagome said, changing her mood, while looking outside; the sun was setting and it was getting dark.

As soon as the meal was cooked, they all ate.

Toward the end of his meal, Inuyasha felt Takato shift in his arms and started to whine a bit to gain attention from the adults.

That sound gain Kagome's attention and since she was sitting beside Inuyasha, she leaned over to talk to the baby: "What's wrong little darling?" she asked with a soft tone.

Inuyasha swallowed his bite of food to answer to Kagome: "He's only hungry. Isn't is obvious?"

"Huh, no" Kagome said, a bit upset.

Inuyasha got up.

"Hey, where are you going Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

The half-demon froze in his steps; what was he going to tell them? He couldn't exactly tell them the truth, so he improvised. "Heh… well I'm going to… feed Takato with ah… something that I will hunt down." He sighed mentally: '_Phew, that was a close one._'

Kagome got up: "Well I'll come with you, I need fresh air anyway." She smiled at him.

"No! I mean- no, I'd like to be alone for a while… and…" he tried to think quickly, "I'd prefer you'd stay here, in case something dangerous happens, I'll have only one person to protect. You understand that?" he tried to say, with one of his nicest tone, so that Kagome doesn't find it suspicious.

She gave him a sad look. "Okay then, I guess that I'll stay here." She sat back were she was a minute ago.

Miroku and Sango frowned to disapprove Inuyasha's behaviour, but the half-demon ignored them.

Before leaving the hut, Inuyasha said: "I'll be back in a few." Then he got out.

Sango looked at the others: "Don't you think Inuyasha looked weird? Why Chikara would leave the care of her child to Inuyasha? It's like he changed; I mean, like he managed to be able to read Takato's mind… and did you guys see how he looked perfectly able to take care of a baby, all by himself? I never thought he would be able to do that."

Miroku nodded: "Yeah, but maybe it's a side effect to the body exchange? He could have somewhat been able to feel the same way Takato does so he can relate to what the baby is feeling."

"That could explain the way he acted toward the infant. I mean, being able to know its needs, he can very well take care of it" Kagome stated, still a bit sad at how Inuyasha had told her to stay in the hut.

°°°

As soon as he had exited the small house, Inuyasha heard comments making themselves about his behaviour. He tried to ignore them as he gets into the forest that is nearby the village.

The half-demon brings Takato to his face and makes all kinds of funny faces to change the baby's ideas during the time he searched for a suiting place to stop.

Inuyasha tried to find a spot where they wouldn't feel the wind and the temperature warmer than in a field.

He finally what looked like the perfect place: it was a very small spot of the forest that didn't have trees. It was also surrounded tightly by the other trees so the wind couldn't pass through.

He sat by the trunk of one of them. He didn't bother to make a fire, thinking it wouldn't take that long.

With one hand he opened his shirts to feed the baby. He entered some kind of trance and got lost in his thoughts.

The problem is he never smelt the demon that entered the area.

°°°

Inuyasha had been gone for an hour and Kagome was getting worried: "It's getting late. Maybe something happened to him." She looked at Miroku. "Could you please go check on him, Miroku? I'd be reassured."

The monk didn't wanted to go, but Sango pushed him to get up, so he had no other choice: "Yes, sure Kagome. I'll be back as soon as I found him, okay?"

Everyone nodded and he exited the hut.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I wasn't able to make it longer. But don't worry, I'll have chap 17 posted today, so everyone will be happy Please review!  



	18. Oh

Chapter 17 – Oh

Miroku was walking around the village, trying to find Inuyasha.

He tried his best, but alas, he didn't have the sense of smell of the dog demon. Still, he listened to every sound, in case he would hear him.

Miroku though that surely, Inuyasha wasn't in danger, after all, he was the strongest of the team.

The monk froze in his steps when he heard something rustling.

He approached the sound very slowly, just in case it wouldn't be the one he was searching for and instead a dangerous demon.

Miroku entered the forest surrounding the small village of the old priestess; still following the sounds, he came nearer and nearer to a small spot without trees in the middle, but that was protected from the wind and cooler temperature because of the surrounding trees. He quickly spotted Inuyasha with his red clothes.

The half-demon was sitting at the foot of a tree. Then what Miroku noticed first was that Takato was actually very close to Inuyasha; actually, paying more attention to it, he saw that Inuyasha seemed to be… '_feeding the baby? But that's impossible, he's male._' Then he remembered that Inuyasha was not all human, he was also half-demon. He felt strange, seeing his friend like this; but at the same time, it was rather a cute moment to see those two in what Miroku thought was an experience reserved only to a mother and her child.

Although he was at about thirty feet from the half-demon, Inuyasha didn't seemed to acknowledge his presence; normally, his dog ears would have moved, sensing every sound, but right now, nothing happened. Inuyasha looked in a trance-like state with his eyes closed and his ears flat on his skull.

Miroku wanted to approach more, but a loud rustling stopped him.

The monk didn't move, but he had decided that if a demon appeared, he would attack; so unless that, he would stay away because he didn't wanted Inuyasha to think that he was spying on him and Takato.

Suddenly, a large ogre-type demon appeared, grunting and walking toward the spot where Inuyasha was resting; it was a repulsing sight because there was still fresh flesh hanging from his exterior teeth. The odour was so strong that Miroku could even smell it from where he was; he realized that Inuyasha didn't seem to notice it though.

The demon approached Inuyasha and the baby even more, seeing his new preys; it opened his large jaws and shook his large fists in the air, grunting again. Miroku was about to jump between the monster and the dog demons when he saw a flash crossing the battle site.

In a second, the demon was on the ground, in multiple piles of flesh.

Miroku almost thought that he had imagined all that, but pushed that thought away when he saw Koga near the dead monster. The monk decided to stay in his hiding place, interested to see Inuyasha's saviour.

Koga, from where he was, knew very well where the human monk was hiding; in a way, he was a bit angered to see that he hadn't moved when he saw Inuyasha didn't notice the ogre demon.

He tried to forget about Miroku and went back to what he was going to do when he came here in the first place.

The wolf demon approached the half-demon and looked carefully at him; he didn't seem to be all there.

Koga crouched to face the hanyou; Takato was still eating like nothing happened, just like as if he knew someone would be there to protect them. Koga tapped Inuyasha's shoulder twice, to stir him from his trance state.

Inuyasha was startled a bit and he opened his eyes, to see Koga in front of him, with a frown and an angry expression. The dog demon's first reaction was to shout at Koga: "Hey what the fuck are you doing here, mangy wolf!"

Koga couldn't believe his ears. "WHAT! You're insulting me! I just saved your life _again_!" he yelled, pointing at the pile of the demon's rest on the ground near them. "Damn it! I swear Inuyasha, sometime you're so… grr! I can't believe it."

Miroku gasped in silence to not be heard from where he was; he was very shocked at Koga's tone. Normally the wolf was the angry-though-amused type; this time he was serious.

"What's that thing! I didn't sense it coming!" Inuyasha said angry, more at himself than anyone. He tried to calm down the baby that was starting to fuss at all the yelling: "Shush, it's okay little one, everything's fine."

Koga took a deep breath to calm himself: "Damn Inuyasha! I told you to stay where your friends can protect you when you feed the brat; it's not _that_ hard to do!" He brought a hand to his forehead, sensing a headache coming forth.

Again, the monk was surprised, as he thought that this moment looked like an old couple having a fight; he abstained himself to laugh at that reflection. Koga's reaction was the one of a protector and Inuyasha... well the protected one.

"Koga!" Inuyasha started, not knowing why he tried to explain himself to the stubborn demon prince.

"Yes?" the wolf asked impatiently, his leg shaking a bit from all the stress of the moment.

"I- Grr!" Inuyasha sighed deeply. "I know, it's just… It's not like I can tell them…" he gave the wolf a look that he wanted to be understood, not judged.

Koga arched his brow: "Tell what? That you feed Chikara's kid? Come on Inuyasha, don't tell me a bragger like you can't say these kind of things?"

Inuyasha turned away, not answering.

Koga smacked a hand on his forehead, showing his exasperation. "Come on, it's a natural thing ya know. Anyways… what are you doing _here_ in the middle of the night, mutt?"

Inuyasha growled lightly: "Don't call me mutt. I'm here to feed Takato because it was the warmest place in the forest. I can ask _you_ the same thing, ya know" Inuyasha smiled evilly. "Weren't you supposed to find your pack?"

Koga froze; he didn't have an answer for that one. "Huh, yeah, well that's a good one," he forced a chuckle, "I- you see… it's very funny… ah well, maybe not… anyways, I came here to check if everything was okay."

Inuyasha gave him the 'I-don't-believe-you' kind of look and after, the 'whatever' look.

Now that they had stopped shouting, Miroku couldn't hear anymore, so he decided to get back to the village. But as he was walking back, he was debating with himself whether he should tell the others, or not, about what he had seen. It seemed to him, the way Koga had reacted to the event, he felt a strong friendship toward Inuyasha. '_It seems that they already met recently, since Koga seemed to know already about Inuyasha feeding the baby… Plus, he said that he saved his life _again_… **Oh..**. That's it!_' Miroku realized that Koga did have something for the half-demon; it was more than obvious to him.

Arriving at the hut, he decided not to tell the others, even more Kagome, since she had feelings for Inuyasha. If she was to learn it, it was going through someone else, and not himself. The monk didn't want to be stuck between those two, that's for sure. He nodded to himself.

Entering the hut, everyone was asleep, except for Kagome, of course. "So, what is he doing? Why aren't they with you?" the young priestess whispered.

"Huh?" Was Miroku's answer; he though at first that she had meant by 'they' Inuyasha and Koga _together_. He then remembered that Takato was with the half-demon and that's what Kagome had implied. He regained his composure: "I mean, he's in the forest, sleeping outside. He said that he wanted to look at the sky before it gets too cold in autumn." Miroku hoped that Kagome had believed what he just made-up at the moment.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll go see him, then" Kagome said, getting up.

"No!" Miroku rashly whispered, "He said he still wanted to be alone and that he'll be back in the morning."

Kagome looked a bit sad, but tried to look like she understood. She sat back down and got back in her sleeping bag to try to find some sleep, even though she felt weird that Inuyasha didn't want to see anyone.

Miroku sighed inwardly: '_Oh Buddha, what have I done? I hope Inuyasha will take the opportunity that presented itself. Pfft, what am I saying? I bet Inuyasha is as clueless as a stone at Koga's behaviour._'

With that, he tried to get himself some sleep.

°°°

Meanwhile, in the forest near the spring, Inuyasha and Koga were still arguing when Miroku left, but they had stopped yelling.

"What do you care? I came back, and I have no reason to give you" Koga insisted.

"Fine, I don't care anyway" Inuyasha said in his usual self-centred behaviour.

Koga felt a bit weird when Inuyasha told that he didn't care. "Look, why are you still here at this hour of the night?" the wolf said, changing the subject.

"I told you earlier. I'm here to feed Takato. There's no other reason, and I also intend to stay here for the rest of the night."

Takato had fallen asleep, since he was finished eating and all the yelling had ceased. Inuyasha replaced his inner and outer shirts seeing the sleeping baby.

Koga crossed his arms over his chest: "Then if you pass the night here, I'll stay."

Inuyasha looked at the wolf, puzzled: "Why? You don't have to, you're not glued to me, ya know."

Trying not to talk to loud to wake Takato, Koga answered: "What if you get attacked again? Huh? And please, don't try to start another argument, because I can't take one of these anymore."

Inuyasha grumbled something, then admitted: "Fine, but don't think I'm weak just because I'm letting you stay, okay?"

The wolf prince rolled his eyes: "Yeah whatever you want…" He sat beside Inuyasha, looking around; then he noticed the dead demon beside them.

He got up; then Inuyasha asked, curious: "Where are you going?"

The wolf noticed the intensity of the curiosity in the dog's question: "I don't have to answer, you're not my mate," Inuyasha blushed slightly at the mention of the word 'mate', then Koga continued: "and don't worry; I'm just going to get rid of this ugly thing, or else it'll stink during the night and could attract other demons" he said, pointing the demolished demon he had killed earlier.

"Oh" was Inuyasha's only answer.

It took a few minutes for Koga to clean up the mess he had done by burying it in the forest ground.

Being done, he came back to his initial place at the hanyou's side.

This time it was Inuyasha whom couldn't stay silent, so he asked: "Koga, tell me why you _really_ came back, please."

Koga was a bit startled at the hanyou's serious tone… and the fact that he had used the word 'please'. The wolf sighed: "Okay. Actually, right after we parted, I knew I should have accompanied you all the way. But then, just about a few minutes ago, I felt something strange telling me to come back, even though I wasn't very far from here. When I arrived, I found you, even though I didn't know what I was actually searching for. That's when I saw that ugly demon coming for you. The next thing I knew, the monster was dead on the ground and you were safe… it's like my inner demon acted at my place."

Again, Inuyasha had nothing to add and simply said: "**_Oh_**." He shook his head, trying to recover from what Koga had told him. '_He came back… for me?_' he thought. "T-Thanks Koga. I owe you a lot… I mean it" Inuyasha blushed.

Koga smiled, happy that Inuyasha was sincere. "You know what, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon shook his head in sign of negation.

Koga grinned widely. "You're somehow cute when you're blushing" he said, blushing himself and not believing he actually said that.

That made Inuyasha blush fiercely: "Huh… Well, thanks… I guess."

They looked at each other; strangely, they felt much closer than a few days before. And at the same time, it felt so right; it was like they always had been that familiar… '_Err… it's a great thing that no one heard us fight earlier… we looked like an old couple, dammit._' Inuyasha sweated at that thought and oblivious that Miroku had watched the whole fighting episode between Koga and him.

Koga, who had been watching Inuyasha asked: "Is everything all right?"

Just as the same thing happened in the early afternoon, but this time it was the other way around, Inuyasha was stirred out of his thoughts: "Sure, heh heh."

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He settled himself on the ground to pass the night: "I think sleep is gaining on me. Good night Koga."

Koga smiled as Inuyasha was now lying on his side, locking firmly Takato in his arms, so he couldn't escape.

"Good night, mutt."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, yawned again and replied: "Hey don't call me mutt…" then to Koga's surprise, a loud snoring could be heard a minute after.

Koga decided to go to sleep too, but also had to be on his guard, in case there would be another attack. He laid himself beside Inuyasha; lying also on his side, he was facing the direction opposite to Inuyasha. He scooted closer to the half-demon's back to be able to keep Inuyasha warm during the night.

A few minutes later, another snoring could be heard.

* * *

Okay, updated twice in a day, I'm nice ain't I? So that means that you guys WILL **review**, _right?_ Ahem, well yeah, I love this chap, don't you?  



	19. Happy

Chapter 18 – Happy

In the morning, the sun was beginning to rise; in the forest area, a ray of light was tickling Inuyasha's sensitive nose, making him wrinkling it as if it would make it go away.

He tried to hide from the sun rays to stay in this wonderful sleep, but it seemed that the Sun had decided other way.

Inuyasha was getting really annoyed by it and decided to turn from the side he was lying on; slowly, he took notice that Takato was in his arms, so he tried not to squeeze him when he turned on the other side, because something was blocking his way. But that 'something' was rather cozy and warm, so Inuyasha didn't bother much. He snuggled into the nice 'thing' deeper and deeper.

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha couldn't go back to sleep. Frustrated, he decided to slowly open his eyes. His surprise was far than what he had expected; the 'cozy thing' was actually Koga! Inuyasha's first reaction was to blush a red so deep, he was almost the color of his clothes.

Inuyasha tried to get out of where he was, but it was almost impossible because the wolf had an arm around the half-demon's mid-body and one of his legs entwined with Inuyasha's. The half-demon felt trapped so he did what came to his mind first: "Koga!"

The wolf woke up in panic and jerked his upper body up, certain that they were being attacked. Although when he opened his eyes, he saw a slightly angered, but also very blushing, half-demon facing him, a few inched separating them. Koga could feel Inuyasha's wind on his face.

The wolf blinked a few times, analysing his surrounding. It took a moment for him to realize what he had done during his sleep; he had rolled from his side to where he was encircling Inuyasha.

The wolf immediately removed himself from the hanyou and they both blushed deeply.

"I- Huh- No, that's not what happened" Koga said, trying to find an explanation to all this, without looking too weird to the other demon.

The dog demon thought for a second and then spoke up with a shy voice: "Okay, let's pretend that we never woke up like this, right?" Inuyasha suggested.

The wolf prince nodded vigorously to agree.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that this wouldn't go public. Replacing Takato in his arms correctly, he got up, dusting his clothes.

"Hey where are you going?" the wolf asked hastily.

"Feh, I'm going back to the village, that's all. Is there something wrong with that?"

Koga was a bit sad, but he didn't let his show, in case Inuyasha would ask another question. "No, everything's fine… you're right, you should go back. Everyone must be waiting for you at this time" he said, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Yeah. Huh, thanks again Koga, for everything. I… liked the moment we… passed together. Feh, if someone would have said that one day I was going to need protection against demons, and that Koga the wolf demon would be this person to defend me, I would have laughed at them" Inuyasha said, chuckling. "Well, I'd better go now. Good-bye Koga and see ya next time."

The hanyou shifted the baby again, to be able to support it with only one arm and turned away.

Koga hesitated, but he held back Inuyasha's available arm: "Wait- I wanted to give you this."

"What do you want to give me, Koga?" Inuyasha asked, very curious to see what it was.

Then Koga did what Inuyasha never expected him to do; he kissed the hanyou on the cheek.

Inuyasha was a bit stunned from what just happened, so Koga took the opportunity to run away.

The kiss had been quick, but Inuyasha felt warm on the inside after; by the time he realized what had happened, Koga was already gone.

The half-demon smiled; Koga could be so puzzling at some times.

"You see, Takato, there are some times, I would just want to fight him 'till one of us drop, but then again, I don't want to lose him. Don't ya think all of this is weird?"

The baby answered in gibberish talk.

"Feh, thought you'd say somethin' like that."

So, Inuyasha finally got back to the others after a few minutes of walking.

To his surprise, Chikara was already back; everyone was talking to her, trying to know how she was and other things like that.

If it hadn't been of Takato's want of his mother, nobody would have noticed Inuyasha's arrival; the baby was giggling and had his two arms in the air, wanting to be taken by the goddess.

She turned around when she heard her son giggling: "Inuyasha, dear, I'm glad to see you. So, I hope your travel back here wasn't too lonely" Chikara said.

Inuyasha blinked, not sure if he heard correctly. '_Did she see us?_' he thought in the first place. Well she _did_ look suspicious. He answered quickly: "No, I wasn't alone, I had Takato with me. Ya know, when he wants to, he can be one big talker."

Chikara laughed at his comment. She approached him and took Takato in her arms.

But before doing anything else, she hugged Inuyasha with her available arm; while she was close to him, she whispered in his ear: "You know, I'm **_happy_** that you and Koga are getting closer. It was sweet of him to follow you and protect you."

'_Damn, she _did_ see us. But how?_' Inuyasha thought.

She pulled away a bit and added: "I'm sorry I left you alone like this. I didn't knew feeding Takato was taking you so much energy" she smiled sadly.

"It's okay, Chikara. Heck, I had my prince charming to watch over me _constantly_" , he said sarcastically, trying to reassure her at the same time and he immediately blushed at the word 'prince charming' he used.

She smiled and he answered her with a smile of his.

THE END

* * *

Oh by all gods, I think I'm gonna cry: I finished my first fanfiction ever! I must say that I appreciated everyone's commments on the story, as specially to Eleonara1, which made me realize some things that were a bit off in the story. Also, I have to say that you guys mustn't worry, I have the intention to write a sequel that will be called "Mended Illusions" (almost sure at 95). Anyways, this one will focus more on the InuKou relationship. But I must warn you, it's gonna be a bit hard as there will be... yeah _right_, as if I would say it... LOL 

Also, if ever someone didn't understand why I called this story "The Love of a Mother", well here's my explanation:

Firstly, Chikara is the mother of Takato. But, she also loves Inuyasha as a son. Also, although Inuyasha doesn't love Takato like a mother would, he still protect him and plays a bit the role of a mother. I know, I'm insane.

After this chapter, I will update the first chapter, because I've become a slightely better writter than I was before, so if ever you see updates, it will only because of this. If someone didn't notice, I already edited the first chapter, which was a prologue before, but I did this a long time ago.

So until next story... have a nice time. Feel free to e-mail me if you want to talk more

Demain Matin -xxx-


End file.
